


25 Days of Nagron

by o_rcrist



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas, Fluff, and Chaos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from dark-alice-lilith
> 
> Everybody gets Agron and Nasir together via mistletoe.

“This is stupid.”

“It’s fucking brilliant.”

“You have a better idea?”

Naevia gave her best bitch face to Mira, gave Gannicus a grateful one, and continued putting up the mistletoe above Agron’s favorite bean bag chair in the basement.

“Mistletoe, Naevia? Mistletoe!? Seriously could we get any more obvious about this?”

Naevia didn’t even pause. “Well nothing else has worked!”

Gannicus flopped down on the old beat up couch. “Those two seriously are the most oblivious people I have ever met. Either that or they are just stupid.”

Mira rolled her eyes. “I think it’s a mix of both.”

“Well this is what we’re doing. They’ve been crushing on each other for months, but neither one of them will do a damn thing about it.” Naevia got down from the chair she’d been standing on, and moved it behind the counter of the mini bar. She climbed on top of it and started stringing it at equal intervals along the ceiling.

“You really think that they’re going to have their first kiss in front of all of us? Nasir is shy as hell, and Agron won’t do anything that makes him uncomfortable,” Mira pointed out.

Gannicus was way ahead of her. “Already taken care of. I strung some up outside on the porch, and on a few of the trees. The point is to put the _thought_ into both of their heads in here. Then when Nasir inevitably goes to get a breath to calm himself down, Agron will follow him to make sure he’s alright.”

“And what’s your back up plan when your brilliant plan inevitably fails?”

Gannicus shrugged, and picked up a cookie from the coffee table. “Me and Donar are gonna shove them in the closet.”

Naevia snorted, Mira put her face in her hands, and Gannicus laughed.

This was so gonna work.

~~*~~

They were all acting like children, their faces smushed to the window as they watched Agron and Nasir walked out into the snow. The lights were turned off, so Agron and Nasir couldn’t see them.

“This is never going to work,” Mira told them all, still not convinced.

Spartacus shushed her, and pressed his face harder against the glass.

Naevia giggled when they stopped underneath one of the trees that happened to have mistletoe hanging very obviously from it. She swore she could see Nasir’s blush from where she was standing. Gannicus and Donar were standing behind them, plotting the best way to shove the two morons in a closet if Plan A didn’t work.

Crixus rolled his eyes at all of them. “You’re a bunch of creepers, you know that?” Naevia only smirked, since he was pressing himself right up against her back, watching the two love struck idiots outside just as intently as the rest of them were.

Saxa pulled away from the window, and went over to join Gannicus and Donar. She pulled out a giant string of garland, and proposed tying Agron and Nasir together and shoving them in the closet.

Agron pointed up, and Nasir looked up to the mistletoe. Agron hesitantly took a step forward, and Naevia squealed. It was gonna work!!

Agron and Nasir were looking and each other intently. God if she was out their she’d just push their faces together. They were so close.

“Will you three shut up?” Spartacus whispered harshly at Gannicus, Donar, and Saxa.

“What’s there to hear? Them sucking face?” Saxa retorted.

“Shut it!”

“This is never going to work,” Mira repeated.

Spartacus didn’t even look down at her. “Say it one more time and I’m shoving _you_ in the closet. Fun sucker.”

Mira glared at him, but didn’t move from the glass either.

They’d been staring at each other to long. Would they just kiss already?!

Agron took another step forward, and Naevia bit down on her knuckles. Nasir hadn’t moved, but he wasn’t meeting Agron’s eyes though. It was very likely he was blushing like a mad man.

Naevia would have jumped up and down if she could have, as Agron took Nasir’s face in his hands, lifting it so that Nasir had to meet his eyes.

_So._

_Fucking._

_Close_.

Nasir surged forward, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck, and kissed him long and hard.

“YES!!!!” Naevia squealed, managing to jump up and down despite Crixus’ bulk against her back.

Gannicus, Donar, and Saxa looked awfully disappointed as they looked at the garland. 


	2. Cancelled Flights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir both at the airport, don’t know each other, flights (to different places) get cancelled maybe cause of snow? - stuck there for christmas together then all the Nagron feels happen etc 
> 
> Prompt from vintagejacqui

Agron groaned as he looked up at the screen. It wasn’t really shocking that his flight to Reno had been cancelled, with the sudden snow storm that had rolled it, but still. And it was Christmas Eve.

He could already hear the bitching he was going to get from Diona. She’d been nagging him to get an earlier flight out, before the storm hit, but he’d brushed her off. At least it got him out of a day of skiing on those mountains though. Duro nearly laughed himself into a coma every time he ate shit.

He shouldered his backpack, and headed to one of the lounges. He couldn’t do anything but wait until the storm cleared, and hope that he could find a flight asap. He groaned at the thought. It was Chicago O’Hare. One of the world’s biggest airports. Like that was gonna happen.

He flopped into one of the faux leather chairs, and dropped his backpack beside him. He pulled out his phone, and texted Duro what was going on. No way was he facing Diona’s wrath.

“Your flight cancelled to huh?”

Agron looked up, and he was pretty sure his eyes bugged out of his skull.

A dark skinned young man was sitting across from his, his legs crossed, a Mac book in his lap. His hair was long, half tied back from his face. Agron had the sudden urge to run his hands through it, but somehow managed to restrain himself. And those eyes. Fuck if they were smoldering and sexy as hell.

“Ummm…yeah.” He mentally slapped himself. Way to make a first impression. “Yours?”

The man nodded. “Yep. No more flights out for two more days is what I’ve heard.”

“You don’t seem too disappointed.”

The man shrugged his shoulders. “It’s whatever. I can’t do anything about it anyway. I told my family to get me a flight out earlier in the week, but no, flying in on Christmas Eve was the better idea.” He snorted, and shook his head.

Agron chuckled. “Where were you heading?”

“New York. I go to college here in the city, but I always fly home over breaks if I can.”

Agron smiled, and cocked his head. “What’s your major?”

The man blushed slightly. “Photography.” Agron glanced down, and saw a bag on the floor in front of the man. No doubt holding his camera.

“That’s interesting. What do you like to shoot the most? Landscape? People? Food? Animals?”

The man blushed more. “A bit of all of them really. Landscape is a bit hard to get here, unless you leave the city.”

“You don’t like the buildings in the background then?”

The man was thoughtful for a moment. “I do, but I prefer nature landscapes.”

Agron laughed. “You’d love where I was going then. Lake Tahoe. It’s nestled in the Rocky Mountains, right on the California/Nevada border. Huge valley, completely surrounded by snow capped mountains. The lake is beautiful. Crystal clear, but freezing most of the year. I take tons of pictures every time I go, but they’d be nothing compared to yours I bet.”

The man grinned. “I’ve heard of the place a few times. I’ll have to try and go their eventually.”

Agron had to bite his tongue to not offer to take him with him right now.

“So do you live here?” The man asked him.

Agron nodded. “I’m from the suburbs, but moved into the city when I started going to college.”

The man sat up slightly. “You go to college here?”

“I did. I graduated last year. My brother still goes, so we just rent an apartment together. He’s a junior right now.”

“Ahh. That explains why I’ve never seen you then…..I mean….you’d be hard to miss on campus..um….” The man drifted off, and looked ready to slap himself.

“So what’s your name?” Agron asked him, trying to put the poor guy out of his misery.

The man gave him a small smile. “Nasir. And yours?”

“Agron.”

 


	3. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. Agron and Nasir have always had a dog, but their last dog died a while (insert time here) ago and Nasir can tell that Agron misses having a dog around, so he surprises Agron with a puppy for Christmas from flutter-owl

Nasir watched Agron as he decorated the Christmas tree. He smiled sadly when Agron paused on a particular ornament. It held a picture of their dog (baby) Bruce. He’d died a few months back from old age. They’d both been devastated, but Agron still looked around, as if expecting Bruce to come bounding up and knock him into the tree.

Agron sighed, and put the ornament up on the tree. He wiped at his eyes as he kneeled down to get the last few ornaments out of the box at his feet. Nasir moved behind him, kissing the top of his head. “He misses you to love.”

Agron sniffled, but smiled up at Nasir. “I know.”

~~*~~

Christmas Eve

Nasir smiled at the bouncy bundle of joy in his arms. “Stop being so silly! You’ll fall in the snow. You want that?”

The lab puppy yipped happily and licked Nasir’s face with great enthusiasm. The puppy was already taking on Agron’s personality, and he hadn’t even met him yet. Nasir smiled, and rubbed their noses together. “He’s gonna love you.”

It was Duro who suggested the idea, even though Nasir really been thinking about it for months. For the past month, Nasir had been getting ready for the surprise. He had puppy toys, bed, and food stashed all over the apartment. It was a difficult thing to do, since Agron was nosey as hell, and always tried to snoop around for his Christmas presents.

Agron was at Duro and Diona’s right now, probably beating each other over the head with video game controllers by now.

He somehow managed to hold onto the squirming puppy with one arm, as he unlocked the door to their apartment and butted his way in. He set the puppy down, and she immediately started running around, yipping happily. Nasir laughed as he shut the door, and set to getting out everything he’d gotten for her. One bed was put in the living room, the other at the edge of their bed. (He doubted she’d ever sleep in it. Even as a grown dog, Bruce had slept on the edge of their bed. Or on them.)

He pulled out the toys next, and she trotted over happily, Agron’s slipper in her mouth. God she was adorable. He gently tugged it out of her mouth. “Uh uh. That’s papa’s slipper.” The puppy pouted at him, until he handed her a small tug rope. “Chew on that all you want.”

She ran off again, before she thought Nasir could take away her new toy.

Nasir laughed again, and set out her food and water bowl in the kitchen.

Then he set to the task of catching her, so he could put her collar on. It was pink, with little puppy paws all over it. He found the little thing sniffing the Christmas tree, her white fur a pretty contrast to the dark green pine needles. He grabbed her quickly, and put her in his lap as he sat on the couch. She turned to look at him, panting, her ears perked up happily.

He scratched her head, and fastened the collar securely around her neck. It was a breakaway, just in case she got stuck on anything. She licked his face again when he was done, putting her to large paws on his chest. He rubbed her belly, and then had an idea. He reached over, where the remains of wrapping paper and bows were. He picked up the spool of wide red ribbon, and cut off a large piece. He carefully tied it onto the collar, and knotted it into a big bow.

She tried to turn her head to see it, but mostly just ended up stepping on Nasir’s nuts in the process. He suppressed a groan, and put her down on the ground. “No making a mess,” he told her. She yipped, and ran back to the Christmas tree.

Nasir texted Duro, telling him to send Agron back home.

He quickly started cleaning up the small mess of bags and tags lying around, a big grin on his face. He couldn’t wait for Agron to see her. Speaking of the devil, the puppy trotted up to him, the end of a red ribbon in her mouth. She proudly showed it to him, and Nasir laughed again as he looked at where the long ribbon trailed behind her. At least she hadn’t pulled the ribbon on her collar off.

“Well I guess that’s my fault, seeing how I left it where you could reach it.” He reached to take it out of her mouth, but she scampered off, one of her short legs getting tangled in it. He ran after her, but she ran around his feet, tripping him. She sat next to him, wagging her tail, in puppy heaven.

“You are Agron in female dog form, you know that?” He told her, as he pushed himself up, and untangled the ribbon from around his legs.

She responded yipped happily in response. He heard the keys in the lock, and grabbed the puppy before she could run away, and stood up. She still had the ribbon in her mouth, and Nasir let her have it. She looked to damn cute with it anyway.

He stood up, and sat on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. He held his finger to his lips, and said “Shhh”. The puppy wagged her tail, and made herself comfortable on Nasir’s lap.

“Nasir?” Agron called out.

“In the living room!”

Nasir didn’t even bother to contain his smile, as he waited for Agron to walk over.

Agron kissed the top of his head, and then froze as he saw the bundle of white fur in Nasir’s lap.

“Is…that…a puppy?”

Nasir looked, up and grinned at the absolutely adorable look on Agron’s face. Like a kid opening his presents on Christmas. Except it was Christmas and she was Agron’s present.

“Yep!”  
Agron vaulted over the couch, and made grabby hands at her. “Lemme see him!!!”

“Her,” Nasir corrected and then laughed, as the puppy bounded up and into Agron’s lap. She licked at his face, finally releasing the ribbon she had in her mouth.

Agron cuddled her, cooing and rubbing her belly. “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing there ever was! Yes you are! Yes you are!”

The puppy yipped, and tugged slightly on the leather cords around Agron’s neck. Agron tugged them out of her mouth, and put his finger in her face. “Nope. That’s off limits.” She just licked his finger, and the admonishment was lost as Agron cuddled her again, laughing happily.

Nasir watched it all with a fond smile.

“What’s her name?” Agron asked, holding the puppy over his head, and looking at Nasir.

“You get to name her. She’s your Christmas present after all.”

Agron beamed at him, and lowered the puppy back to his chest.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, and the puppy inevitably got bored, so jumped off of Agron’s chest, picked up her ribbon, and started running around again. Agron laughed, and moved to sprawl in Nasir’s lap.

“Thank you.” He kissed Nasir softly, loving his little man impossibly more.

Nasir smiled down at him, pressing soft lips to Agrons again. “You’re welcome.”

They both looked up as the puppy pounced on them, or tried to at least. It was more of a scramble for her to get on the couch, a green ribbon now clutched in her teeth. Agron pulled her onto his chest, so that they were in one giant pile. He pried the ribbon out of her mouth, and the puppy growled cutely at them.

“You sure love ribbons don’t you?” Agron stated.

Nasir snorted, knowing what was coming next.

“Ribbon! Let’s call her Ribbon!”

Nasir snorted again, and Agron pouted at him. “Hey it fits her! She’s got one on her collar, she had that red one earlier, and now she had the green one.”

Nasir nodded. “It does fit her. She tripped me with the red one earlier.”

“You let a puppy over power you?”

Ribbon jumped on Agron’s chest, demanding her green ribbon back. Agron sheepishly handed it over, and looked at Nasir.

“Yeah I know, I know.”

Nasir kissed Agron again, while Ribbon jumped down and started running around the apartment again.


	4. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron putting up a Christmas tree from agrafitejungle

“Why do you always have to get the biggest damn tree you can find?” Nasir complained as he stood on the chair, trying to put the star on the top of the tree.

Agron shrugged his shoulders. “Bigger is better. You know that!” Agron winked lecherously at him, and Nasir gave him a dry look. “What?”

“Not when it comes to everything asshole.”

Agron laughed, and pulled Nasir off the chair. “I got this.” He pried the star from Nasir’s hand, and tried to reach the top of the tree. Nasir sat on the couch and sulked.

Agron growled. The top was just out of his reach. “Yeah you got this.” Nasir said, amused and slightly pleased with Agron for making his point.

“Shut up.”

Agron got back down, and had another idea. “Come ‘ere.” He pulled Nasir off the couch. “Stand on the chair, and then you get on my shoulders. Then you should be able to put the star on the top of the tree.”

Nasir looked at him. “We’re going to die just trying to put this star up aren’t we?”

Agron rolled his eyes. “We’re not going to _die_. Possibly injure ourselves, but we aren’t going out this way. Can you imagine our obituary? Duro would pee himself writing it.”

Nasir snorted, and got on the chair. Agron kneeled down slightly, and Nasir climbed up, trying to balance himself as Agron stood up. Agron put his hands on Nasir’s ass, trying to help him balance.

“Hold my legs down you idiot! You can feel my ass later.”

Agron pouted and reluctantly removed his hands from Nasir’s luscious ass. He stood up right next to the tree, and got as close as he could without getting a face full of pine needles. “Can you reach?”

Nasir grunted, and grabbed the branch that stuck straight up. He pulled it down, and quickly jabbed the damn star on it, and let it spring back. The stupid think stayed on at least, and Nasir pulled back slightly.

“We’re good. Take a step back tell me if that looks straight.”

“Nope. What do you think Duro?”

Agron swung around, and Nasir practically fell of Agron’s shoulders.

Saxa was grinning like an idiot, while Duro had his face in his hands.

Nasir just about lost his balance, and Agron grabbed his hips, and swung him around, so that his legs were still over Agron’s shoulders, his hands gripping at Agron’s neck.

“Now that really doesn’t look straight.”

They both glared at Saxa, while Duro hit his head against the wall.

Agron awkwardly walked over to the couch, and Nasir let go, falling backwards onto it with a small “oomf”.

“And for the record, I wasn’t talking about the star.”

Nasir groaned. “Thanks Saxa.”

She grinned, and sat down next to him. “No problem.” She ruffled his hair, and he swatted her hand away.

“Agron remind me again why you wanted _your_ family to have keys to _our_ apartment?”

Agron groaned and sat on the armrest. “I can’t.” He pulled Nasir’s feet into his lap, and started massaging them. Nasir smiled at him, and Agron knew he was forgiven.

Saxa grinned widely, and looked over her shoulder at Duro. “We’ve got keys, because that’s what family is for dumbass. To make your life as awkward as possible.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that’s just _your_ family.”

“Which _you’re_ now a part of. Suck it up.”

Saxa grinned at the two idiots in front of her, and then looked back to the Christmas tree. “Seriously though, the star still isn’t straight.”

Agron glared at her. “You fix it then.”

Saxa shrugged her shoulders, got up, and pulled Duro over. Nasir didn’t move from the couch, and neither did Agron, despite knowing there was a good chance the tree was going to fall over at some point.

 


	5. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Agron and Nasir trying to put up Christmas lights when one of them falls off a ladder and needs some Christmas pampering :P from brandedwithfire

They’d spent three hours untangling lights, one searching for the ladder, and another two putting them up, but they were finally almost done with putting the Christmas lights up on the house. Nasir was putting the last few feet in place, while Agron had gone inside to start making hot cocoa for them.

Nasir groaned as the last part was just out of his reach. He really didn’t want to climb down, tug the ladder through the snow, and then climb back up just to pin the last foot or so in place. He climbed up one more rung, and carefully reached out. It was a stretch, but he _finally_ got the last part hooked up. He smiled to himself, and started pulling back towards the ladder.

It shifted abruptly, as the snow supporting it at the base gave way, and he lost his balance. He shouted out as he fell, and his back hit the hard snow full force. The wind got knocked out of him, and he struggled to regain his breath. Fuck.

Agron ran out of the house, frantic and worried. “Nasir!”

He pulled Nasir so that he was sitting up, and yammered nonsense as Nasir tried to catch his breath. “What happened? Does anything feel broken? Sprained? Torn? Nasir? How did this happen? Nasir?”

Nasir chocked out a harsh breath, and sucked more cold air into his lungs. “Let…me..breath Agron.”

Agron bit down on his lower lip, but shut up and nodded. Nasir groaned, and gripped at his back. It was hurting like hell, but nothing felt out of place.

“You think something’s broken?” Agron asked, his hand covering the one Nasir had on his back.

Nasir shook his head. “Don’t think so. Just….just get me inside, okay?”

Agron gave him a small smile, and carefully scooped Nasir up in his arms. Normally Nasir would protest in being carried in such a manner, but his back really was hurting and he didn’t want to move all that much.

Agron maneuvered them in the door and headed straight upstairs to their bedroom. He sat Nasir down gently on their bed and Nasir groaned slightly.

Agron undid the flannel button up Nasir had on – it was really his, but Nasir had a habit of stealing his clothes. Agron secretly loved it – and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. He carefully pulled Nasir’s under shirt up and over his head, and then looked around at Nasir’s back.

He let out a low whistle, and grimaced.

“What’s the damage?” Nasir tiredly asked.

“Your back is one giant bruise right now.” Agron looked back at Nasir. “You don’t want to go to the hospital or anything? This doesn’t look that good.”

“It’s just snow, Agron.” Nasir shrugged, and then grimaced as the movement pulled at his abused muscles. “If it still hurts after the bruising is gone, then I’ll go.”

Agron let out sigh, flicking his eyes back to Nasir’s back. “On a scale of one to ten how bad does it hurt right now? And no snark please.”

Nasir thought for a moment. “Maybe a 7 or 8?”

Agron nodded. “If it feels worse tomorrow, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve Agron. They’ll be too busy dealing with the idiots who try to deep fry a turkey or some stupid shit like that.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “I don’t care. If it hurts worse, you’re going.” Nasir gave him a half-hearted glare. “I’m gonna get you some dry clothes and an ice pack.” He kissed Nasir’s forehead and helped him layback on the bed. Nasir curled up on his side, clutching one of Agron’s pillows to his bare chest.

Agron shuffled through the closet, locating a pair of Nasir’s sleep pants and another one of his button up flannel shirts. Something that wouldn’t make him have to move his arms to much.

Nasir didn’t really move, as Agron pulled his boots and cold socks off his feet. His jeans were cold and half wet from working outside. Agron threw them all in a pile on the floor, and dressed him in the warm dry clothes. Nasir smiled as he curled back up again, and Ribbon came running in the room. The little she-devil had found a blue one this time. He wondered which present she’d ripped it off of this time.

She pounced on the chest at the foot of the bed, wagging her tail proudly. Agron didn’t even bother trying to take the ribbon away from her. “No jumping,” he reminded her.

She barked happily, and stumbled over to lay next to Nasir, licking his face.

Agron smiled fondly at the both of them, and then went downstairs to get the ice pack and a thing of ibuprofen.

When he got back, Ribbon was half asleep and so was Nasir. It seemed that Nasir had banished her to the edge of the bed, since she was just as notorious for stealing Agron’s pillows as Nasir was.  

Agron draped the ice pack over Nasir’s back and then handed him the ibuprofen and a glass of water. Nasir took the pills and then handed the glass back to Agron, who set it on his bed side table.

“Weren’t you making hot cocoa for us?” Nasir asked, turning his head awkwardly to look at him, and smiling.

Agron laughed, and kissed Nasir. “I was. I got distracted though.”

“Can you finish making it? Please?”

Agron smiled and kissed him again softly. “Of course. You want cinnamon in yours?”

Nasir nodded, and reached out for the TV remote lying on Agron’s side of the bed. “I’ll find something Christmassy to watch.”

Agron grinned, and went back downstairs to finish making the hot cocoa. It took him a few minutes, and when he got back, carrying two steaming mugs, Nasir was watching ‘The Grinch’ with a happy smile on his face.

“Ya know, I’m convinced Jim Carrey really is bat shit crazy in this movie,” Agron commented, handing Nasir his mug.

Nasir sat up with a small grimace, pushing the ice pack behind him with his free hand. “Well it fits the movie. And it’s perfect anyway.” He took a sip of his hot cocoa, a grin forming on his face. Agron made it just right, just the way he loved it.

Agron put his own mug down, and quickly changed into the first pair of sweat pants he could find. He grabbed the heavy blanket Ribbon currently wasn’t sleeping on, and tossed it over most of Nasir. Agron laid down on his side of the bed, and Nasir curled up against his side, his body more comfortable than any pillow.

He wrapped his arm around Nasir’s lower back, careful not to touch the bruises. He picked up his hot cocoa, and they clinked their mugs together with stupid smiles.

They watched the entirety of ‘The Grinch’ together. Well Agron did. Nasir passed out about the time the Grinch set the Christmas tree on fire.

Agron had smiled, and quickly relieved Nasir of his mug, before the dregs spilled on either one of them.

~~*~~

Christmas Day

Nasir woke to find a giant pile of presents at the edge of their bed. He pushed himself up, his back still stiff and sore.

Agron had nagged him incessantly the day before, and dragged him to the hospital anyway, even after Nasir had said the pain wasn’t any worse. Some x-rays and three hours later, the doctors confirmed he was fine, and that he just needed to stay in bed for the next week or so.

Even though he was fine, Agron still insisted on pampering him. Which Nasir really didn’t mind. Agron pampered him a lot anyway, with sweet thoughtful gestures. Now it was just taken up a notch. He was now getting his meals hot and ready in bed, full body massages, and the best showers of his life.

Ribbon jumped up on the bed, a red ribbon tied to her collar, and a purple one in her mouth. He scratched her behind her ears, just like she loved, and she thanked him with her customary lick to the face.

Agron strolled in, carrying more gifts, and yelling at Ribbon to not step on Nasir. She only huffed, and laid down, her face in Nasir’s blanket covered lap.

“Merry Christmas!” Agron happily sang out, catching Nasir’s chin with his hand, kissing him long and deep.

“Merry Christmas,” Nasir laughed when they paused for a breath. “Really Agron you could have left them all downstairs though.”

Agron shook his head. “Nope. The doctors said bed rest. So you’re not leaving that bed.”

Nasir and Ribbon both rolled their eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t try to put the tree in here.”

Agron crossed his arms and pouted. “I did. It’s too big to get up the stairs.”

Nasir howled with laughter, not expecting anything less. 


	6. Holiday Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misteltoe Underwear from Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was a bit different for me, considering I almost never write smut since I feel like I suck at writing it, but then again my writing has improved a lot since I first started writing in this fandom.  
> Thanks to bstromberg for the beta =D

“What. The fuck. Is. THAT?” Nasir was slightly horrified, disturbed, and turned on at the sight in front of him.

Agron grinned over his shoulder, wearing nothing but his slippers and a pair of red boxers that had bright green mistletoe all over his ass.

“My new boxers. You were the one complaining that I needed new ones anyway.”

“But…I didn’t…where did…why?”

Agron turned around, and Nasir shouldn’t have been surprised that there was mistletoe all over the front of them as well.

“I am not kissing your ass.” Yes he would.

“Oh come on!” Agron sauntered over to him, and Nasir felt trouble starting in his jeans. “Get in the holiday spirit!”

“You didn’t.”

Agron’s grin widened. “I did.” He grabbed Nasir’s hand and dragged him to their room. Nasir eyes were focused on Agron’s mistletoe fabric covered ass. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but tt looked damn good in those boxers.

Nasir briefly looked up to see a matching pair on the bed, but he couldn’t be bothered with that right now. Agron turned towards him slightly, and Nasir crashed against him, his arms twining around Agron’s neck and lifting himself up to better reach Agron’s soft lips.

Agron’s surprise lasted only a fraction of a second, before he wound his arms under Nasir’s ass, lifting him up so he could wrap his legs tightly around Agron’s hips.

Agron chuckled, preventing Nasir from deepening the kiss. Nasir pulled back slightly and tugged on his hair. “Wha?”

“If I thought I’d get this reaction out of you, I’d have brought these out days ago.”

Nasir rolled his eyes, and tightened his legs around Agron’s hips. “Just shut up and give me some holiday spirit.”

Agron threw his head back and laughed, so Nasir started kissing along his neck and jaw line. Agron’s laughs quickly turned into soft moans of pleasure, as he walked backwards and more fell than sat on the bed.

Agron started working at getting Nasir’s shirt off, his hands bunching at the fabric and yanking it over Nasir’s head. Nasir growled at the brief lack of contact, before he was back to peppering Agron’s neck and jaw with kisses.

Nasir pushed himself up along Agron’s chest, craving the contact of his bare skin against Agron’s. Agron’s hands wandered between them, working at his belt buckle. He all but ripped it from around Nasir’s waist, and worked hurriedly at the fly of his jeans.

Nasir moaned into Agron’s mouth, his jeans far too tight, but he would soon find relief. Agron pushed and yanked until his jeans were somehow in a pile on the floor, and his boxers quickly followed.

Agron laughed again, and rolled them over, hovering just above Nasir. He grinned down at him, and then claimed Nasir’s lips in a deep kiss, tongue searching for Nasir’s. Nasir opened his thighs, and Agron settled between them, starting a slow roll of his hips against Nasirs.

Agron’s clothed cock against his was almost torture. Nasir hooked his finger in them, and muttered, “Off.”

Agron let out a low laugh against his lips, and shook his head. “You want them off, then take them off.”

Nasir growled lowly, tightening his thighs around Agron and easily flipping them over. He moved low on Agron’s belly, his hands gliding just under the fabric. Agron let out a soft whimper. “You know you’re supposed to kiss whatever’s under the mistletoe.”

Nasir moved further down, pulling the boxers with him, and freeing Agron’s erect cock. He let the fabric hook under Agron’s balls, and slowly kissed every inch of bare skin available to him, except for where Agron wanted it most.

Teasing, which he knew Agron both loved and hated.

He grinned as Agron pushed his hips up slightly, and pressed them back down with his full body weight. “Nasir,” Agron whined. “That’s not what you’re supposed to be kissing.”

Nasir moved back up Agron’s chest, trailing kisses up it, until he reached Agron’s mouth once more. “You sure are whiney,” he teased, Agron’s arms wrapping firmly around him, holding him tight.

Agron bucked his hips, jamming his aching cock against Nasir’s firm stomach. “You’re an awful tease,” Agron pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Nasir bit down on it, before running his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

“And you love every minute of it.”

Agron sulked some more, because Nasir was right. Nasir laughed, and pulled Agron’s arms free from his waist, intertwining their fingers. He sat up on Agron’s chest, and began a slow roll of his hips. Agron’s sulking quickly disappeared, as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Nasir grinned, releasing Agron’s hands, and taking his hard cock in hand. Agron’s hips bucked again as Nasir moved between his outstretched legs.

Agron’s hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, as Nasir worked his cock slowly, pressing feather light kisses to the junction between thigh and groin. The smell of Agron was intoxicating, as his skin grew damp with sweat.

Nasir’s hand began to speed up, his own patience starting to wear out as well. His cock was achingly hard, rubbing against the bed sheets below him.

Agron whimpered as Nasir replaced hand with mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he took all of Agron in. He let out a whimpered “fuck”, his feet planted firmly on the bed, desperately trying to control the thrusting of his hips.

Nasir smiled, letting Agron’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet sucking sound. Agron lifted his head from the sheets, to look down at Nasir between his legs. Nasir grinned as he took Agron’s cock in his hand again, kissing the head of it, and licking up a bead of pre-cum, his eyes locked with Agron’s.

This was his favorite side of Agron. The side that was weak, but was weak only for Nasir. No one else in the world was allowed to see this side of Agron. Only him. It was so different from anything else he’d ever experienced. Others always tried to dominate him. Never let him take control, even if it was just for a moment.

He and Agron were always fighting each other, neither of them passive in their relationship, and it was perfect for them. But if there was anything he was absolutely sure of, it was that Agron willingly surrendered everything to him. And Nasir in return could deny Agron nothing.

Agron took his chin, and pulled him back up, so that he could taste Nasir’s lips. “God I love you,” He murmured softly against Nasir’s lips.

Nasir smiled, pressing his lips back to Agron’s. “I love you too.” Agron tangled his hands in his long hair, his powerful thighs coming to tighten around Nasir’s hips.

Nasir put his hands on Agron’s hips, his fingers toying with the waistband of the boxers. Agron quickly loosened his thighs, allowing Nasir to sit up and yank them off. He crashed his lips back to Agron’s, as his hands searched under their pillows blindly for the lube.

Their hard cocks pressed against each other, one of Agron’s hands tangled in his hair, and the other had a firm grip on his ass, helping to roll their hips together in one smooth motion.

Nasir finally found the tube, and slicked his fingers with the lube, reaching between Agron’s outrageously long legs, pressing gently against the tight muscle. Agron whimpered again, his grip in Nasir’s hair tightening, pulling him into a deep and messy kiss. Their teeth clashed together, but neither cared.

Nasir slowly worked one finger up into Agron, gently rubbing at the sensitive walls of his ass. “More…more Nasir.”

Nasir happily obliged, working another finger into Agron and scissoring them, gently stretching him. Agron removed his hands from Nasir, though his thighs remained tight around him. He reached for the lube, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He reached between them, slicking up Nasir’s cock in one quick movement.

“Now,” Agron growled lowly, biting down on Nasir’s shoulder, greedy for the sounds of pleasure coming from Nasir.

Nasir removed his fingers, and Agron bit his lower lip to hold back his whimper at the loss of contact, but it quickly turned into a loud moan as Nasir slowly pushed up inside of him.

 Nasir trailed his fingers over the muscles of Agron’s chest, so powerful and perfect they would put every Greek and Roman statue to shame.

Agron’s hands were tight against Nasir’s back, feeling the smooth muscles ripple beneath his fingers, every time Nasir pulled out and then thrust back into him. He wouldn’t last long, neither of them would. And they were perfectly fine with that.

He tightened his legs around Nasir, urging him to quicken the pace. His cock was leaking freely along Nasir’s stomach, aching for release.

They kissed sloppily as Nasir thrust in faster, deeper. One of Nasir’s hands disappeared between their sweaty bodies, and gripped Agron’s cock tightly, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Their lips parted for a moment, as Nasir grinned down at him, his eyes full of love and lust. Agron grinned back, his eyes roaming greedily over Nasir, before coming to meet those dark ones above him again. Nasir leaned down, kissing him softly, at such odds with their previous state, and Agron was lost. He came with a howl, his cock coming in bursts all over Nasir’s hand and both of their chests.

Nasir came with a low growl, unable to hold off any longer with Agron’s body clenching all around him. He collapsed onto Agron’s chest, both of them a sweaty, sticky mess. 

Their breathing synchronized after a few moments, Agron blindly searched for Nasir’s hands, and brought them to rest over their heads. Nasir kissed Agron’s chest, before looking up at him with a wide grin.

Agron chuckled as he looked at Nasir. “I think you found your holiday spirit.”

Nasir chuckled as well, using their hands to pull himself up higher along Agron’s chest. “I think I did.”

Agron looked at him mischievously. “If that’s how you react to a pair of boxers, I wonder what would happen if I just tied the mistletoe to my dick.”

Nasir dropped his face to Agron’s chest and groaned.


	7. Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bookstore AU fic for antiquecompass (rivlee here on AO3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever mention Nasir, Agron, and a bookstore to me again. This is my favorite one so far, and this is not good, because I'm going to want to write another one in this 'verse.
> 
> Also Agron is a junior and Nasir is a sophomore.

Nasir struggled to push his glasses back up his nose, while holding several books in one hand. He let out an annoyed sigh. He _hated_ wearing his glasses, but his contacts had been giving him awful headaches the past few days, so he had no other choice.

A few of the books tumbled from his arms, and he quickly kneeled down to pick them. His crazy AP Lit teacher assigned them a new book to read every month, and even though Christmas Break was only days away, she’d insisted they get a head start on January’s book, hinting that there might be a quiz or two the day they got back. And she expected them to analyze the first three chapters as well.

God Lucretia was a bitch sometimes. What kind of sadist gave them _that_ much homework over break? Even his other AP teachers had decided to give them all a break, before they spent three weeks reviewing for the finals at the end of January.

He reached for the last book, but someone else kneeled down and picked it up for him. Nasir looked up, and nearly dropped his books again. Agron was looking at the book curiously, and then smiled at him. “Hey. You need some help carrying those?”

Nasir dumbly shook his head, his bangs coming loose. “Ummm….no thanks. I think I’ve got it.” He tried to stand up again, but dropped another book on accident. His face burned hot as he kneeled down to pick it up, but Agron was faster. They stood up, Nasir looking awkwardly at Agron.

He was a year older than Nasir, been the star of the varsity football and basketball team since he’d been a freshman, and one of the nicest people in the entire school. They actually had AP Lit together, but he doubted Agron knew that. Nasir was quiet for the most part, and Agron was usually goofing off with Spartacus, rather than paying attention.

“These for that old bitch’s homework over break?” Agron asked him. “I can’t believe she did this to us.”

“Umm…yeah. Well that one is,” he nodded his head toward the copy of ‘Jane Eyre’ that Agron was holding. “The rest are just for me. I uh..like to read a lot.”

He suddenly felt very stupid saying that. Like way to state the obvious and look like an idiot.

Agron looked at the other book in his hand. “’The Devil In The White City’? What’s this one about?”

Nasir blushed a bit. “The 1893 Chicago World’s Fair. It’s about how the built it, and at the same time how America’s first serial killer stalked its grounds.”

Agron looked quite interested actually. “America’s first serial killer?” He opened the cover of the book, and glanced at the description on the inside. “That sounds fascinating. Have you read it before?”

Nasir shook his head, somewhat in shock that he was having a normal conversation with Agron. “Naevia has it. I borrowed it from her last week since I had nothing to do in study hall. I only got a few chapters in, but I was hooked.”

“Crixus’ girlfriend? You’re friends with her?” Agron looked slightly puzzled, cocking his head as he looked at Nasir.

Nasir nodded. “I am.” She was one of the few friends he did have.

“Then how come you’ve never hung out with us before? Surely she’s invited you. And she’s mentioned you to us a lot.”

Nasir bit his lip. He’d never taken Naevia up on her offer to hang out with her and all of Crixus’ friends. He felt like he wouldn’t fit in. And who was he, besides a nobody in the school? Naevia didn’t play sports, but she was still involved, helping to manage the sports teams and run different fundraisers. “I’m busy a lot. With classes and stuff.”

Agron looked at him, and Nasir knew he wasn’t buying his answer. But Agron didn’t call him out on it though. He tightened his arms around the books he was holding, feeling nervous and exposed.

Agron took a step forward and smile down at him. “Well school’s almost out. Only three more days, and then two whole weeks off.” He looked down at ‘The Devil In The White City’. “We should hang out. We can work on Lucretia’s stupid book together, and then you can tell me how this one is. I’d read it, but I admit I have a hard time paying attention sometimes.”

Nasir looked up at Agron surprised. Agron was asking _him_ , to hang out? And the way he worded it, he almost made it sound like….a _date_? But no that wasn’t possible. Agron could have any guy in the school. Probably any guy in the damn universe. He’d never pick him.

“Please Nasir? You can’t want to do nothing over break, do you? And it’ll be fun.” Agron was grinning down at him, and god if those dimples weren’t sexy. And then he made the mistake of looking at Agron’s eyes. Those beautiful, green, captivating eyes. And when his eyes finally focused enough to look at his entire face, he was lost. Damn puppy dog face.

“I’ll ummm….think about it,” Nasir offered, trying to stay strong. Agron looked mildly disappointed, but nodded and smiled anyway.

“Okay. What else are you getting?” He gestured to the pile of books in Nasir’s hands.

“’The Book Thief’, ‘Angels & Demons’, ‘The DaVinci Code’, and ‘The Lost Symbol’,” Nasir rattled off, not even realizing the eagerness and excitement in his voice. Fuck. He didn’t exactly want to know how big of a book nerd he was.

“I recognize ‘Angels & Demons’ and ‘The DaVinci Code’. Tom Hanks was in the movie adaptations. I liked them. They were really interesting.” Agron snorted. “Makes you wonder if any of that stuff could actually be true.”

Nasir was pretty sure he had to force his jaw shut. Was Agron a closet book nerd?

“Yea…yeah,” Nasir stammered. “My copies got ruined, since my sister thought they would make great coloring books. But the books are better. They have more detail in them, and more complicated, but in a good way, if that makes sense.” Shit he was rambling wasn’t he?

Agron grinned. “Yeah it does. Most books are like that though. It’s hard to give them justice a lot of the time. So what are the other two about?”

Nasir blushed a bit more. “’The Lost Symbol is the sequel to ‘The DaVinci Code’. It’s all about him having to solve puzzles all over Washington, D.C.  About The Mason’s and how they had a hand in building the city and how there are secret codes all over the city because of it.”

“Isn’t that a lot of myth and urban legend though? Don’t people claim those things all the time?”

Nasir gave a small laugh. “It can be, but it’s still interesting. And we’ll never know, since they don’t publicize their secrets or anything. But it adds to the allure I suppose. Makes you look at things a different way.”

Agron let out a laugh as well. “Very true. So what about ‘The Book Thief’?”

“It’s about a girl growing up in Nazi Germany. They used to burn a lot of books, if they didn’t agree with the Nazi’s opinions or beliefs. They would literally start huge bonfires and throw them all in. All that work lost. So she starts to steal them, so that she can read them. And then later her family hides a Jew in their basement, so it adds a lot of danger to their life. It’s sad, but still good.”

He realized Agron hadn’t said anything, and then he wanted to mentally slap himself. Agron was _German_ for fucks sake. From what he’d heard, Agron’s grandparents had fled Nazi Germany before it could shut down its borders, but still. He hoped he hadn’t offended or upset him in anyway.

‘The Book Thief’ was on the top of the stack he was holding, and Agron picked it up and looked at it. “It really is a shame, what one man’s insanity can do to an entire country. It’s a lesson to be learned though. Power can corrupt anyone.” He smiled at Nasir, and Nasir breathed a sigh of relief.

His glasses started to slip down his nose again, and he tried to balance the books in one arm so he could push them back in place.

“Here let me help,” Agron said, taking the books out of his arms and into his own.

Nasir pushed his glasses back into place, and brushed his bangs out of his face. “Thanks. Usually I wear my contacts, so I don’t have to deal with these stupid things.” He held his hands back out for the books, and he handed Nasir back the four he had been holding before.

“You don’t like them?” Agron asked, jerking his head toward the small café in the bookstore. Nasir shook his head, as he followed Agron to sit down in the giant poufy chairs, a small coffee table between them that they set the books down on.

“They never want to stay up. They always slide everywhere, and it bothers me that I can’t see in my periphery.”

“Then why are you wearing them?” Agron’s face grew a little red as he quickly stammered out, “I mean…they look good on you…but why wear them if they bother you so much?”

Nasir didn’t even realize he’d smiled. “My contacts have been bothering me a lot the past few days. They keep on giving me headaches, so I’m stuck wearing glasses for the next few days.”

“You should wear them more often,” Agron quickly said. So fast that Nasir almost didn’t hear it. “You look good in them.”

Nasir was sure his skin was dark red. “T-thanks.” Agron was looking at him, and it was a look Nasir couldn’t recognize. “So what are you doing over break? Beside cursing Lucretia to the deepest pits of hell for all the reading she gave us?”

Agron threw his head back and laughed. “Gonna hang with Duro, probably go sledding and almost kill each other like we do every year. Throw in some snowball fights with Saxa and the others. Ya know, pretty much us seeing who will come back with the most bruises when school starts up again.”

Nasir laughed. Duro was a year younger than him, and Saxa was the same age as Agron. They were all the same. Absolutely crazy half the time, but really some of the nicest people you could meet, minus the swearing that could put a sailor to shame.

“Sounds like a good time,” Nasir said.

Agron grinned. “Like I said, you should come and hang with us. It’ll be fun. I’ll make sure you don’t come back with any bruises though.”

They both snickered, but Nasir was relieved Agron didn’t try to convince him again. He was already having a hard time keeping his head straight right now. He didn’t need those puppy eyes turned on him again.

They spent another hour talking, about nothing and everything at the same time.

Agron glanced out the window, and smiled as he saw the snow that was softly falling from the sky. “Hey more snow! Maybe we’ll get a snow day or something? Get a longer break?”

Nasir laughed. “That would be ideal, but I doubt it. I haven’t seen any big snowfalls in the weather forecast lately.”

“Freak storm?” Agron offered.

Nasir grinned. “Maybe.”

“Did you drive here?” Agron asked him. What?

Nasir shook his head, slightly confused. “No…I..uh walked. Why?”

“Can I drive you home?” Agron asked him. “It’ll be faster, and you won’t have to worry about any of your books getting wet or anything?”

Nasir was pretty sure his brain stopped working for a minute, and just smiled stupidly at Agron. “Sure. That’d be awesome.”

“Great!” Agron stood up, and picked up some of the books. “Let’s go before it does get bad out.”

He led the way to the counter, and Nasir quickly paid for his books. He followed Agron out into the cold winter air, towards the big red truck that he could recognize as Agron’s all the way across the school parking lot. Not that he’d ever admit that. Agron unlocked it, and Nasir hopped in the passenger seat.

Agron put the heat on full force, and turned on the radio to some cheesy Christmas station. Nasir smiled and shook his head slightly. Agron just grinned at him as he pulled out of the parking spot. “It’s Christmas. It’s like a requirement to listen and sing along to cheesy Christmas music.”

Nasir mostly blushed as Agron sang off key on purpose to ‘Rockin Around the Christmas Tree’, thinking just how endearing it was.

It only took them about ten minutes to get to Nasir’s house, since the roads were a little slick from the falling snow. The salt trucks would be out soon enough those. Those bastards always ruined even the slightest possibility of a snow day.

“Thanks for driving me.” Nasir picked up the bag of books at his feet, and undid his seat belt.

“Of course. Enjoy your books.” Agron grinned at him as he got out of the truck, and Nasir blushed even more.

He was about to shut the door, when Agron suddenly said, “Hey do you want a ride to school tomorrow? I could pick you up around 7:10?”

Before the words were even through his brain Nasir was nodding eagerly. “Yeah. That’d be…”

“Awesome?” Agron offered.

Nasir smiled shyly. “Yeah.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” God that giant grin should have been illegal. It was too damn sexy for Agron’s own good.

Nasir smiled again, and shut the door. He was careful as he walked up the sidewalk to his house, not wanting to slip and make a fool of himself in front of Agron.

Agron didn’t pull away until Nasir got inside. He kicked his boots off and ran upstairs to his room, dropping the books on his bed, and pressing his face to the window. Holy shit it had really happened. There was Agron turning the corner down his street.

He sat down on his bed, throwing his jacket onto the chair at his desk. He was shaking slightly, and he knew he had a giant dopey grin on his face as he pulled out all of his books. A piece of paper fell out of ‘The Devil In The White City’ and he picked it up curiously. It was torn on the edges, and he was sure his heart skipped a beat as he read the scrawled message on it.

                I’d love to get to know you and your books more

        -Agron

Below that was his number.

Nasir picked up his phone, and suddenly Christmas Break couldn’t get here fast enough for him.

 


	8. New Years (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years in the Bookstore AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized as I was mulling the plot over in my head, that I don't think I've read a single fic like this one. Where they just talk about it, but don't actually do anything, because they just aren't ready yet.   
> But they'll get their eventually.

Nasir wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cover his ears with a pillow. Agron, Duro, and Saxa were all belting out Christmas songs at the top of their lungs as they were driving up to their families cabin. Gannicus, Crixus, Varro, Spartacus and Naevia were all behind them in, having crammed into Varro’s old VW van. The thing looked ridiculous, but Varro fucking loved it.

Agron grinned at him, and took Nasir’s hand in his free one. He gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing this was a bit much. Nasir smiled back, and gave him a small nod.

“How much longer till we get there?” He asked.

Saxa popped her head over the front seat. “Don’t tell me you’re already getting tired of our music?”

Nasir quickly shook his head. “Not at all,” he snickered.

Agron let go of Nasir’s hand, and pushed Saxa’s face away from them. “Only about another hour. Uncle Lugo said the roads clear up way more the closer we get. No more of this god damn traffic.”

Duro nearly shot forward in his seat. “Uncle Lugo’s gonna be their? I thought you said we had the cabin to ourselves all weekend?”

Agron rolled his eyes. “What? You thought mom and dad were going to let us come up here _alone_? Over fuckin’ New Years?! That’s how I got here for Christ’s sake.”

Duro covered his ears, and Saxa burst out laughing, and proceeded to taunt her cousin relentlessly.

Nasir covered his face with his hands, wondering what he was getting himself into by coming up here with them for the weekend. Not that it wouldn’t be worth it. That much he knew.

It was crazy to think that just barely a week ago, he’d never once spoken to Agron, and now here he was, in Agron’s truck, going to spend the entire weekend with _him_.

~~*~~

Agron had his arms wrapped around Nasir’s waist, holding him loosely as they watched Uncle Lugo try to fend off snowballs from Gannicus, Saxa, and Varro. He wasn’t exactly winning. That could be due to the already insane amount of mulled wine in his system though.

Agron suppressed a laugh in Nasir’s hair, and Nasir blushed at the contact. He still wasn’t used to it, the idea that Agron was attracted to him. He unconsciously leaned back into Agron, and he tightened his arms slightly around Nasir.

~~*~~

He and Agron had been drinking some as the night progressed. They were the soberest out of the lot of them though. Uncle Lugo was passed out on the couch, snoring loudly. Saxa and Gannicus had disappeared off to who knows where. At least they were being quiet.

Varro and Spartacus were passed out on the floor drunk as well. Crixus and Naevia had commandeered another one of the rooms, and Duro was off sulking somewhere. He just couldn’t get over that he was alone for the holidays.

Midnight had rung in just over an hour ago, and Nasir had had the best start to the year ever.

They were both getting handsy, their lips locked together as they half stumbled into the room they had claimed for the weekend. Nasir sat on the bed and scooted backwards, dragging Agron with him. They were laughing and smiling, half drunk on wine and happiness.

Nasir glanced behind them, and pulled away from Agron slightly. “Wait,” he panted, putting his hands on Agron’s well muscled chest. Agron immediately pulled away, worry and regret etched all over his face.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Nasir.” He pulled away, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to..oompf!”

Nasir shut him up with a firm kiss and a small laugh. “Agron, relax.” He let out another small laugh, and Agron looked more than a little confused. “You left the door wide open is all.” He jerked his head over Agron’s shoulder, and Agron’s head nearly spun on his head.

“Oh,” was all he said, and he quickly jumped up and kicked the door, and locking it. He sat back down on the bed, in front of Nasir, but didn’t move any closer.

Nasir shook his head slightly. “Agron, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Agron quickly stammered, but he did move closer to Nasir at least. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist again, and pulled him so that Nasir was lying on top of him. He kept his arms loose, not wanting Nasir to feel trapped in any way.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying,” Nasir pointed out. “Come on I know when something’s bothering you.”

Agron bit his lip nervously. “You’re sure? It’s kind of stupid.”

Nasir looked at him like he was stupid. “Of course.”

“I wasn’t making you….uncomfortable….was I?”

Nasir was convinced Agron was being stupid at this point. “What? How could you make me uncomfortable?”

Agron bit his lip again, and wouldn’t meet Nasir’s eyes.

Nasir thought for a moment, back to Agron’s face when he first pushed him away. “Agron, talk to me. I know that me pushing you away is somehow bothering you.”

Agron looked a bit sheepish, but looked at Nasir at least. “I felt bad. I thought I was pushing you too much.”

Nasir bumped his forehead against Agron’s gently. “You weren’t.”

“I know that now, but I thought I was.”

Nasir opened his mouth, but Agron shook his head, cutting him off.

“Please let me continue. I thought I was, and it scared me. I never want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into anything you don’t want to. I’ve been pressured into doing stuff Nasir. It fucking sucks. You think it’s what you want, but afterwards you realize it wasn’t. And then you feel like shit for letting someone do it to you.”

Nasir frowned, not liking the idea at all of anyone pressuring Agron into anything.

“Who…?”

Agron shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I don’t want that to happen to _you_.” He gave Nasir a small smile, and Nasir couldn’t help but smile back.

“Agron you aren’t pressuring me in anyway. I swear you aren’t.”

Agron still looked quite worried and unsure of himself. “You…you’d tell me right? If I was?”

“Agron, don’t be stupid. Of course I would.” He pressed his lips softly to Agron’s and was pleased when he felt Agron’s lips move underneath his.

He moved slightly on Agron, deepening the kiss, coaxing Agron’s tongue to meet his. This time though Agron’s pushed him away slightly. “Agron?” Nasir asked, extremely confused.

“You’re okay with all of this? Me and you? Together?”

Nasir gave him a puzzled look. “How could I not be okay with this?” He crossed his arms on Agron’s chest, and rested his chin on them. “Do you have any idea how amazing you are? I mean, what guy wouldn’t want to be with you? You’re…”

Nasir stopped himself, biting his lip and looking away from Agron. They weren’t even officially together. He hoped he hadn’t ruined everything, by saying too much. And what did he know? Agron was the first guy who had ever paid any attention to him. The first guy who had actually cared for him. Or at least made the appearance of caring for him.

“I’m what?” Agron asked curiously, smiling at him.

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Nope, you’re not getting by with that. You didn’t let me, and I’m not letting you. Come on, tell me what it is?”

Nasir blushed. “You’re….perfect,” he mumbled quietly, scared to meet Agron’s eyes. He wanted to mentally slap himself. It sounded so stupid.

Agron laughed, bouncing Nasir on his chest. “Hey! It’s not funny asshole.” Nasir tried to roll off of Agron, but Agron tightened his arms slightly.

“I wasn’t laughing because I thought it was funny. I was laughing because I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the perfect one here.” Agron grinned at him, and Nasir’s face went hot as he blushed.

“No I’m not,” Nasir mumbled. Agron laughed again, and brushed his bangs out of his face.

“We could probably argue about this until morning, but let’s just agree that we both think the other is perfect. Okay?”

Nasir nodded and they both laughed, before sharing a chaste kiss.

“But in all seriousness, you’re okay with this?” Agron asked him after a minute.

Nasir smiled softly, and gave Agron a small nod. “Yeah, I am. I’m actually still kinda in shock about this whole thing?”

Agron cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, look at me and then look at you. You’ve been the star of the football and basketball team since you were a freshman. Everybody in school knows who you are, and they all love you. I’ve seen you talk your way out of a week’s worth of detention with the frikin’ dean.”

Nasir looked away from Agron, and fidgeted with his hands. “What am I, beside a nobody at school? I’m not athletic. I’m not in any clubs. Hell I have no idea how me and Naevia started hanging out, let alone how the hell I got on your radar. It’s not like I stand out or anything.”

Agron didn’t say anything, so Nasir started blabbering. “I’m still trying to figure out what you see in me. I mean you could do so much better than me.”

He forced himself to shut his mouth, scared that if he kept talking, he’d say what he was really scared of.

He couldn’t look at Agron, but he could feel Agron’s eyes on him, as his arms tightened around Nasir, and pulled him up slightly. “That’s what you’re scared of, isn’t it?”

Nasir wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or terrified that Agron got it so quickly.

“You’re afraid I’m using you. That I have no real interest. That’s it, isn’t it?” Nasir didn’t move, and Agron gently lifted his chin. “Nasir?”

Nasir nodded slightly, absolutely terrified.

“You don’t have to be scared about that. You want to know why I want to be with you?”

Nasir gave another small nod, and Agron gave him a smile.

“It’s because you’re smart. I’ve heard you in class. You have the most amazing arguments and insights. Enough to make me actually go back and read the books, to try and see what you saw. I heard all these amazing things from Naevia about you. How if she ever needed any kind of help, you were their without hesitation. Whether it was school projects, all those insane fundraisers she runs for the school, or just personally, you were always there for her. Fuck, even Crixus sang your praises once or twice, and he hates humanity as a whole.”

“It took me so long to work up the courage to even speak to you. You have no idea how many times I chickened out before I finally got the guts to. You were so unattainable in my eyes. Fuck, you still are. I’ve seen all those books you read for fun. I felt like some dumb, giant oaf compared to you when I finally got the guts to talk to you at the bookstore.”

Nasir was in complete shock. Agron thought _he_ was unattainable?

“Crixus and Naevia have been on my ass for week’s about manning up and finally asking you out. Hell even Spartacus gave me shit about it, and he usually doesn’t even care who his dating who. And if I’m right, Gannicus and Donar started a bet on when I finally would, in their words, ‘grow a set’.”

Nasir snickered. “Oh shit.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I didn’t find out until Donar let it slip last week. I was ready to kill them all.”

Nasir ran his thumb over the healing cut in Agron’s lip. “Is that where this came from?”

Agron gave him a sheepish smile. “I _might_ have tackled Gannicus to the ground.”

Nasir raised his eyebrow. “Might?”

“Okay I did. Then Donar jumped in. Spartacus and Crixus just sat there and watched. Assholes.”

Nasir chuckled, and kissed Agron on the lips softly.

Agron rolled them so that they were lying on their sides, and nuzzled their noses together. “I could never willingly hurt you Nasir. I swear to whatever gods out there, that I’m not making this all up. I’m not using you or anything. I just want the chance to be with you.”

Nasir gave him a shy smile, but nodded. “O-okay.”

Agron grinned at him, and pulled him close. He blindly reached for the heavy blanket at the edge of the bed, and pulled it over them. They snuggled close together, kissing and talking until the light was shining through the windows. They laughed at having lost track of the time so easily, when they were with each other. They drifted off, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

They slept deeply, until Saxa and Duro decided to drop a bunch of snowballs on them. 


	9. Agron Gets the Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagron and their kids have a snowfight, Aggy catches a flu and Nasir and kids are taking care of him? from nagron12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out far more adorable than I originally planned and I love it.

Nasir laughed as Katharina, Nadja, and Zada mercilessly threw snowball after snowball at their father. The three girls were squealing with delight, pouncing on Agron and knocking him into the snow. Agron laughed, wrapping all three of his baby girls up in a bear hug, and rolling around in the snow with them.

They’d all been out for hours, enjoying the first good snowfall of the year. No less than seventeen snowmen were currently adorning their backyard, all of various sizes and designs. At least half a dozen trampled snow angels were lying about as well. Hell they’d even tried to build a small snow fort, but that ended up failing epically, considering the snow hadn’t hardened enough for it yet. They promised their disappointed girls they would do it later in the season though.

Katharina, Nanja, and Zada’s faces were red from the cold, and Nasir called them inside. The loudest whining came from Agron, but he quickly shut up when he saw the steaming mugs of hot chocolate in Nasir’s hands. The girls practically ran over Agron to get inside, leaving a trail of wet snow pants, boots, mittens, gloves and scarfs on the floor, and grabbing them off the kitchen counter.

They stood in front of Nasir, turning the green puppy dog eyes they had inherited from Agron on him, knowing that he had the whip cream somewhere. After nearly ten years together, Nasir would have thought he’d built up resistance to it, but when it came in the form of his three beautiful girls and Agron standing behind them with the same look, he was pretty much helpless.

He laughed as he pulled it out, and gave the three girls a generous helping of it. Agron just opened his mouth, and Nasir smiled mischievously before squirting it all over Agron’s face. The girls giggled and ran off, Zada and Nadja yelling for Katharina to put on ‘Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reinderr’ for them in the living room.

Agron pulled Nasir close, and kissed him deeply, smearing the whip cream all over his face as well. They both laughed, and helped clean each other off. They heard a few “ewwwws” come from the general direction of the living room, and they just stuck their tongues out at their girls.

Nasir pressed his lips back to Agron’s in a chaste kiss, and pulled back a minute later. “You’re awfully warm for being outside all day.”

“Did you forget who were playing with outside all day? Seriously those girls have an endless supply of energy.”

Nasir laughed. “Just like their Papa.”

Agron laughed to, which turned into a small cough. Nasir frowned, and put his hand to Agron’s forehead. It was pretty warm, and he didn’t like it one bit. “Go upstairs and take a shower.”

“Nasir, it’s-.”

“It’s not nothing.” Nasir pulled back, and pointed up the stairs. “Get!”

Agron pouted. “Won’t you at least join me?” Those fucking puppy dog eyes.

“I will another time, when our girls aren’t wide awake and we don’t have a trail of wet clothes everywhere. Now get!” He pointed up the stairs again, and Agron sulked off, making a point to stomp up the stairs.

Nasir rolled his eyes as he gathered up all the wet clothes in his arms. He really was the only adult in the house most of the time. He threw all the wet clothes into the dryer, and then checked on the girls. Katharina was pretending to not be paying attention to the movie, but he could tell she was still secretly in love with it.

At eight years old, she was getting to the point where she thought it was silly to believe in Santa Clause, but didn’t want to admit she still did. Nadja and Zada were completely enraptured by the movie, singing along loudly with grins on their faces. At five and six years old respectively, they were firm believers in Santa, and this was their favorite time of the year.

He kissed the tops of their heads as he leaned over the couch. “Don’t spill any hot chocolate on yourselves or on the couch,” he reminded them. “I’m going to check on Papa.”

They all nodded, and he left them to their Christmas fantasies.

He heard the shower turn off as he walked up the stairs, and he wasn’t surprised to find Agron lying in bed when he got to their room, curled up in a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt.

“You can say ‘I-told-you-so’ if you want,” Agron mumbled from where his face was stuffed in Nasir’s pillow. Nasir shook his head, and curled up next to Agron.

“How bad you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

Nasir pulled the thick blanket from the edge of their bed over Agron, and put his hand on the back of Agron’s sweaty neck. “Headache? Nausea?”

“Both,” Agron mumbled. “Nausea’s worse though.”

Nasir glanced over at the mug on Agron’s nightstand. The _empty_ mug. Oh shit. “Agron how fast did you drink the-?” He didn’t have time to finish his question, as Agron shot out of bed and into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Nasir was right behind him, filling a glass with water, and putting it in Agron’s hand when he turned around.

“Drink that slowly,” Nasir instructed, wrapping his arm around Agron’s waist. Agron leaned heavily on him, burying his face in Nasir’s hair. They stayed like that for a moment, and when Nasir was convinced Agron wouldn’t puke again, helped him get back into bed.

Agron weakly grabbed at Nasir, and tried to pull him into bed beside him. Nasir smiled, but didn’t let Agron pull him into bed just yet. Agron almost never got sick in the first place, so when he did, all he wanted to do was cuddle up against Nasir, and get lost in him.

“Give me a moment to check on the girls, and get you some crackers and Gatorade.”

Agron nodded, and let go of Nasir. Nasir turned off the lights as he walked out of their room, and shut the door slightly. The girls were giggling and squealing loudly, the noise easily echoing upstairs.

He picked up the TV remote, and turned down the volume slightly, ignoring the chorus of “HEY!” that he got from the girls.  “Papa’s not feeling well right now. Keep the TV down, okay?”

Zada bounced up, and ran over to Nasir. He picked her up, letting her rest on his hip as he walked into the kitchen. “What’s wrong with him, Baba?” she asked him, her eyes big and worried.

“He’s just sick. It’s probably the flu you guys had last week. Now it’s his turn to have it.” He rummaged with one hand in the pantry, getting out a roll of crackers and putting them in Zada’s hands. She held onto them as Nasir picked up two red Gatorades off the bottom shelf, and they walked out of the kitchen.

Nasir smiled as he saw the vacant couch, knowing just where the girls had gone. He quietly walked upstairs and saw their bedroom door wide open. Katharina and Nadja were snuggled up close to their Papa, wrapped up in his arms. Nasir put Zada down on their bed, and she snuggled up next to Agron as well.

Nasir put the crackers and Gatorade down on Agron’s night stand, and looked at Katharina. “Kat, can you get those Kool’ n Soothe things out of the medicine cabinet for me?”

She nodded, and untangled herself from her Papa’s arms. She disappeared into their bathroom, and he could hear her rummaging around in the small cabinet where they kept all of the medicine and first aid supplies that they would let the girls have access to.

“I’m not wearing those stupid things,” Agron mumbled into Nadja’s dark hair.

Nasir rolled his eyes as Nadja gave her Papa a stern look. “It’ll make you feel better Papa. So yes you are.”

Nasir laughed at how easily Agron was overpowered his five year old daughter. He really was completely helpless against them.

Katharina came out of the bathroom, and handed pulled one of the strips out of the box. She handed it to Nasir, and slapped it on Agron’s forehead before he could argue.

“I hate these things.” Nasir chose to ignore him, considering the groan of relief that had come from Agron when Katharina had put it on him.

He instead looked at their three daughters. “Papa has to rest,” he reminded them. “So no loud noise or horse-play.” All three of them nodded, and made themselves comfortable. It was a really good thing they had a king sized bed, considering it was the only way all five of them could fit on it comfortably.

Katharina curled up on Nasir’s left side, and Nadja and Zada curled up between him and Agron.

Agron and the girls drifted off easily, all of them exhausted from spending most of the day outside. Nasir smiled softly as he watched all of them, brushing some stray hair away from Katharina’s face, and pulling the blanket up higher over Nadja and Zada, since they always managed to kick theirs off when they were sleeping.

Words couldn’t describe how much he loved his family. 


	10. Babysitting Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets make it Agron and Nasir completely FAIL at babysitting, like Big Time. Can the kids be from Melitta and Oenomaus? Because I need them to be happy and joyful. Also, I imagine Agron shitting his pants when he realizes he totally fucked up at babysitting Oenomaus kids :) from Janoda

“You had one job. _One fucking job_.”

Oenomaus was glaring at them both, while Melitta was trying to hide her smile.  They hadn’t fucked up that bad, but then again this was Oenomaus.

“In bed by ten. No ice cream. No letting them jump on furniture. Those were the only three rules we left you with. How did this happen?” He gestured at the two boys running around the house, leaping over the couch cushions, hitting at each other with fake swords. At least their daughter was asleep on the couch, though it didn’t help that she had a bowl of ice cream sitting in front of them. Fucking fuck.

“They wanted to watch Gladiator with us?” Agron offered sheepishly. He desperately looked to Melitta for help, but she shook her head. They were on their own against Oenomaus.

“Gladiator?! You let them watch Gladiator?!”

Oh fuck.

“We didn’t let them watch any of the inappropriate parts of anything,” Nasir quickly added, trying to desperately defend them both.

Oenomaus looked close to murdering them.

Melitta let out a laugh, and got up from where she was sitting at the kitchen counter. She wrapped one arm around Oenomaus’ waist and gave him a smile. Then she looked at Agron and Nasir. “Next time we trust you to babysit, I expect you to follow the rules. We’ll let you off the hook this time, since it’s almost Christmas, and they don’t have to be in school tomorrow morning.”

Oenomaus gave Melitta an appalled look.  “But they…”

“They still watched them for us, so you could take me to go see ‘The Nutcracker’ tonight as an early Christmas present. Therefore I am still grateful that they did this for us, even if they somehow managed to sugar up our children for the next week.”

She kissed Oenomaus on the cheek, and then pulled away from him. “Now you catch our boys and put them to bed, and I’ll take care of our little girl.” Oenomaus sulked off, catching the boys and throwing them over his shoulder as he walked upstairs.

Melitta put her hands on her hips, and looked at Agron. “I’d be prepared for an ass kicking or two at the gym this week if I were you.”

Agron shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing I wasn’t expecting.”

Melitta laughed. “Oh you haven’t had a real ass kicking from my husband yet. Ask Gannicus what it’s really like.”

She looked at Nasir next. “Don’t expect him to be able to move for the rest of the week.”

So that was their punishment then. Oenomaus would put Agron through god awful workouts, and by extension deprive Nasir of sex for a week.

This fucking sucked. 


	11. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is the boss & Agron the employee. Nasir has been attracted to Agron for a long time but can’t act on it b/c of principles BUT then he’s drunk at the x-mas party and things get “heated”! from onlymywishfulthinking

It was extremely common knowledge that Nasir and Agron were completely in love with each other. Everybody at work fucking knew it. The only problem was the Nasir was their boss, and Agron was just a gaming designer. It wasn’t like anybody really cared. They were a small company, and Nasir treated them all as equals. Hell he was with them half the time, testing out new aspects of the games and even offering them insight and support when things got a little rough.

Everybody loved him, but Nasir was still one of those bosses who was really against letting his personal and business life cross over.

Good thing everybody had pooled an insane amount of money for an even more insane amount of alcohol for the Christmas Party.

~~*~~

So he might have been a _little_ drunk.

Nasir laughed at himself.

He was completely wasted.

He and Agron were in his office, two floors above the Christmas Party currently going on full swing, the door locked, and a chair pushed in front of it for good measure.

Nasir was sitting on his desk, paper and other things thrown carelessly on the floor, his legs wrapped around Agron’s hips as they kissed deeply and messily.

He might regret this in the morning (not really), but he sure as fuck was enjoying it right now.

He’d dreamed of touching this beautiful man for months, but his dreams were nothing compared to reality. The muscles under his fingers twitched and rippled, hard as rock, but the skin still so soft. Agron’s hands were gripping tightly at his ass, his biceps bulging deliciously.

Fuck his mouth was amazing. His lips were so soft, the scruff of Agron’s beard scratching pleasantly at his own.

They were both murmuring nonsense, stupid little sentiments that got lost in their kisses.

“God I can’t believe I waited this long,” Nasir murmured against Agron’s neck, kissing the delicate skin,

Agron let out a low laugh, his grip tightening on Nasir’s hips.

“I should have poured alcohol down your throat five months ago,” Agron agreed.

Their lips crashed together again, and before long, Agron was fucking Nasir within an inch of his life, both of them crying out in pleasure.

“Fuck, your fucking cock,” Nasir growled, tightening his thighs around Agron’s hips.

Agron growled, and bit down on Nasir’s shoulder, causing him to gasp and then moan as Agron gently kissed the abused skin.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Agron murmured, tugging at the hair tie holding Nasir’s long hair up and away from his face. It easily slipped out of Nasir’s hair, the long locks falling loosely around his shoulders. Agron gathered a handful up, loving the feeling of the silky locks in his hand. God his hair smelled fantastic.

He’d dreamed about touching this little man for months. Fantasized about how soft his hair might be, how beautiful he’d be when he let go and let himself have fun. Be free. Fuck, it was a thousand times better than he imagined.

Nasir was completely undone by Agron’s touches and words, his cock pulsing and pouring come all over Agron’s sweaty chest. Feeling Nasir tighten around him, Agron lost control, pounding relentlessly into Nasir as he came.

They clung to each other for a long time, hot, sticky, and sweaty; savoring the feeling of post coital bliss that they were in.

Agron kissed the tip of Nasir’s nose, and Nasir smiled shyly. He looked up into those beautiful green eyes, and was completely lost in them. How did Agron’s express everything through them? It seemed like it was impossible, but then again, that was what had attracted him to Agron in the first place. The way that Agron lived his life just how he was feeling at the moment. And most of the time, it was with pure joy, happiness, and mischievous.

“So what’s gonna happen tomorrow?” Agron asked him, biting his lip. Nasir could see the worry in his eyes.

Nasir grabbed him around the waist, and held on tightly. “You’re gonna come over for dinner, and then we’re gonna fuck again. Then when we get back to work, we’re gonna eat lunch together, and be boyfriends, and be happy. I don’t give a shit anymore. You’re sexy and I want to be your boyfriend.” His words were slurred slightly, but he really meant was he was saying.

Agron threw his head back and laughed, loving his little man even more. “I want to be your boyfriend to.”

They kissed again, completely unaware of the rest of the world around them.  


	12. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are in love with each other but they are too shy to do something about it. Agron is Nasir’s secret Santa and decides to give Nasir himself as a Christmas gift. from shioricz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it around a bit, but only because I thought this was way funnier.

“Ready?” Saxa asked.

Gannicus, Donar, and Varro nodded.

Agron walked past them, and Saxa shouted, “NOW!”

They all pounced on him, and he shouted and swore, but it was no use.

~~*~~

“Where’s Agron?” Nasir asked, looking around for his best friend.

Saxa shrugged her shoulders. “He got all wrapped up with some car trouble. He said he’d be here soon.”

Nasir nodded, somewhat disappointed. He had barely seen Agron all week, ever since they’d drawn names for the Secret Santa thing. Nasir had been thrilled when he’d drawn Agron’s name, and spent all week picking trying to find the perfect present for him. In the end he had just given up, and made something instead, since he knew Agron better than anybody.

Another half an hour later, Agron still wasn’t there. He’d texted Agron twice, but gotten no response. Saxa said they should just get started without him, and Nasir reluctantly agreed. They all proceeded with the unwrapping of the presents, but Nasir was the only one who didn’t get a gift. It made his heart skip a beat. That meant _Agron_ must have been his Secret Santa.

Saxa bounced up to him though, and grabbed his hand. “Come on, I’ve got a present for you.”

Fuck. There went that dream.

She pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in, and dragged him out of the living room and into the basement.

Donar and Gannicus were standing in front of the closet door, looking mighty pleased with themselves.

“Saxa, what’s going on?”

“Your present was too big to wrap up all the way, so I hid it in the closet. Don’t forget to unwrap it all the way!” She smiled as Donar and Gannicus opened up the closet, and Saxa roughly pushed him into it.

He collided with something hard as they slammed the door shut, and he looked up into Agron’s very confused and slightly pissed off face.

Nasir burst into laughter as he saw the giant bow stuck in his hair, the one gagging him, and the yards upon yards of red, green, and gold garland wrapped around him.

“Oh my god,” Nasir laughed out, untying the bow from around Agron’s mouth. “How..? What..what happened?”

Agron pouted, moving his sore lips. “They jumped me.” He glared at the door, knowing that those bastards were still out there.

Nasir laughed again, and started untying the garland from around Agron’s arms. “Ummmm….why?”

Agron grumbled as Nasir got one of his arms loose. “Something about me being your Christmas present, and them tired of seeing us pine after each other but not doing anything.” Agron froze and looked at Nasir. “Shit did I just say that out loud?”

Nasir nodded, giving him a shy smile and letting out a soft laugh. “Yeah, you did.”

Agron banged his head against the wall. “Fuck. Maybe you should put that gag back on me.”

Nasir shook his head, and laughed again. “Nah. You know how much it entertains me when you babble.”

He continued to unravel the garland from around Agron, and was quiet for a minute.

“So…you..like….me?” Nasir asked tentatively.

Agron looked slightly sheepish. “I think ‘like’ is a bit of an understatement, but yes.” Agron cleared his throat. “Do…ummm….you like me?”

Before Nasir even had a chance to answer Saxa yelled out, “NASIR LIKES YOU AGRON! AGRON LIKES YOU NASIR! NOW JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY!”

“FUCK OFF SAXA!” Agron yelled back, glaring at the door.

“LOVE YOU CUZ!! NOW FUCKING KISS ALREADY!”

Nasir was sure his face was a deeper red than the garland, as the last of it pooled around Agron’s feet.

“DON’T MAKE ME COME IN THEIR!” Saxa shouted.

Agron growled and banged his fist on the door. “WHEN I FUCKING GET OUT OF THE MOTHERFUCKING CLOSET YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!!”

“WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING KISS!?!”

Agron glared at the door harder, and Nasir thought, fuck it. He lunged at Agron, crashing his lips against Agron’s in a blinding kiss. Agron was startled for only a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist, and hoisted him up to level the playing field.

When Nasir pulled back, they were both breathless, Agron leaning against the wall to hold them both up. “We’re fucking idiots,” Nasir pointed out, brushing some glitter from Agron’s face. Stupid bow.

Agron laughed. “Yeah we are.”

‘’DO YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT NASIR?”

“FUCK OFF SAXA!” Nasir shouted, before kissing Agron again.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS!”

“FUCK OFF!” They shouted out together.


	13. Saturnalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturnalia at the ludus and/or Nasir’s villa from zeldafaulkner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ending kinda came out of nowhere, but it ran through my head and I went with it. Yes I know it technically isn't canon in any way, but just go with it.

Nasir was exhausted. He and the others slaves had been preparing the villa from before the sun had risen for the Saturnalia that would begin when the sun rose the next morning, While he had the privilege of high status within the villa, thus keeping him from having to scrub all the floors, it also meant that he was practically in charge of everything to be overseen. He and Naevia had been coordinating the slaves all day, but Naevia had been drawn away by the domina around the time of mid-day meal, to attend her and her guest, the wife of the legatus.

He was ready to fall to his sleep in his room, when Batiatus approached him. “Dominus,” Nasir said, bowing his head slightly.

“Give this Doctore. These are the men who are to be present in the villa tomorrow.”            

Nasir nodded. “Dominus.” He took the list Batiatus was holding out to him, and started to walk towards the ludus.

“Hold a moment,” Batiatus commanded.

Nasir instantly turned back to Batiatus, and waited patiently.

“Tomorrow may be the beginning of the Saturnalia, but do not forget, while you may be given more freedom temporarily, that you are still _slaves_. There will be many important Romans of status here tomorrow to celebrate. Do not make the mistake of seeing yourself as their equal.”

Nasir quickly nodded. “Of course Dominus.”

“Good. Be sure to pass the message on to Doctore, and tell him that if any of my men disobey, they will be whipped until the flesh peels from their bones. Am I understood?”

Nasir nodded again. “Yes Dominus.”

“You may go then.”

Nasir walked away as quickly as he could, down the rough stone steps into the ludus below the villa. He always got nervous when the Saturnalia arrive. Every year someone was always foolish enough to try Batiatus’ patience, and the consequences were a terrible sight to behold. And it was _always_ a gladiator. The villa and ludus slaves knew their places, since they had been slaves most of their lives. They knew exactly how far they could press the dominus and domina without receiving punishment.

The gladiators took it to far though. They had been born free, only to be captured in foreign wars. Many had resigned themselves to their lives here, but a few were still stubborn, and clung to the dream of tasting freedom once again. Nasir shook his head. They were all fools. They were slaves, and _nothing_ was going to change that.

He waited patiently as a guard unlocked the gate for him, and he walked through the stone halls of the ludus and out into the training square. Doctore had just called an end to the days training, and the ludus slaves were running around, picking up the discarded practice weapons and putting them away as the gladiators lumbered over to where the cook had the evening meal ready for them.

Nasir quickly sought out Agron, his eyes greedily taking in the sweaty man, his muscles glistening under the setting sun.

Doctore cleared his throat, and Nasir jumped slightly. “Did Dominus send you?” he asked Nasir with a small laugh.

Nasir nodded, and handed him the scroll of paper. “Dominus orders these men to be present in the villa tomorrow, properly bathed and scented, for the Saturnalia.”

Nasir realized with a jolt he should have snuck a look at the list, and seen if Agron’s name was on it. He was still new to the ludus, but he had proven himself in the few matches he had fought at the arena. Surely he was.

Doctore nodded as his eyes quickly scanned over the scroll.

“Dominus also wishes for you to remind the men, that though tomorrow the Saturnalia begins, that they are still slaves. Dominus says there will be many important Romans here, and that none of us should presume to be their equal, despite the celebrations. He had ordered that should they, they will be punished severely.”

Doctore nodded, needing no further explanation as towards the punishment might be.

“Dually noted. I shall remind them, though I know one of them shall make the foolish decision to ignore such a warning.” Doctore was looking at Agron and Duro, and Nasir bit his lip. He’d been standing on the balcony when Duro had foolishly answered Doctore’s first question to them.

It was often the newest gladiators who made the mistake of ignoring the warning. Nasir prayed it would not be Agron or his brother.

It was foolish, how much Nasir cared for the German brothers. Agron more so, but still. He’d never even broken words with them before. The only glimpses he caught of them were when he was attending dominus as he observed the men, or when he was sent to the ludus to deliver message to Doctore, or summon one of the men to the villa.

~~*~~

They day had been long again, but at least he and the others were getting to enjoy some of it now. They were allowed to move freely among the Roman guests, and eat from their master’s table. The food was rich a delicious, and drink the finest wine in the Republic.

Naevia was standing beside him, and Nasir openly glared at one of the Roman women, who had her hands on Agron’s chest.

“Why do you not make a claim?” Naevia asked him, bumping her shoulder against his.

Nasir took another sip of his wine. “Because he has no attention towards me.”

Naevia shook her head. “I would not be so sure. Do you not see his face? He dislikes the Roman woman’s touches.”

Nasir nodded. “I do, but few of the men like any Roman’s hands upon them. They hate them all, and only put on the charade to appease them, and see that they are not sold to the mines.”

Naevia shook her head. “You truly are oblivious. Have you not heard the same rumors that I have? Of how he refuses to take whores when they are offered to the men at the end of every month?”

“Perhaps he is just saving coin,” Nasir muttered.

“Or he does not favor them,” Naevia corrected.

The Roman woman left Agron, and Nasir loosened the tight grip he had on his clay cup. Naevia laughed, and nudged him toward Agron. “Go. His eyes are upon you. Break words with him, and see if I am right.”

Nasir hesitated, and Naevia leaned closer to him. “Go, and enjoy what you can. None of us are bound to our duties this night. You can leave the villa with him, and head to the ludus below, and enjoy what I cannot.”

Nasir shook his head. “Dominus ordered them to stay in the villa. They are to be the display for the Roman’s.”

Naevia gave him a firm look. “There are more than enough men to gather attention. Now go, and do not make me tell you again.” She forcibly pushed him towards Agron, and Nasir almost spilled his wine.

He slowly made his way to Agron, feeling the man’s eyes upon him. He wanted to run and hide, but his feet kept him moving forward.

Agron smiled down at him. “I don’t believe I know your name,” Agron observed, looking over the young man.

“Nasir,” he said softly, looking into his cup of wine like it held every answer for him.

“Nasir,” Agron said, his tongue rough around the letters, but it somehow felt _right_. “I’m called Agron.”

“I know,” Nasir said quickly, before his face flushed with heat.

Agron laughed, and took a step closer to him, and picking up a cup of wine from a nearby table.

“So little man, are you enjoying the festivities?”

Nasir shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Somewhat. It is the same every year. The Roman’s come, and we slaves are expected to mingle among them, acting as if we are not slaves. It is a strange feeling, one that often makes us uncomfortable.”

“So that is what this accursed feast is for? To give you a taste of freedom, only to rip it away once more?”

Nasir nodded. “For the most part, yes it is.”

Agron shook his head, and took a drink of his wine. “What a mockery.”

Nasir couldn’t help but agree. He took another drink of his wine, and almost fell when another gladiator roughly pushed past him, knocking him into Agron’s strong chest.

Agron easily caught him, resting his hands on Nasir’s narrow hips. Agron glared at the gladiator, cursing under his breath in a foreign tongue.

He looked back down at Nasir after a moment. “Are you alright?”

Nasir nodded, but didn’t move away from Agron. “Yes.”

Agron smiled, and Nasir felt his face heat up again. Nasir boldly took a chance. “Can we leave? Go somewhere quiet? The ludus perhaps?”

Agron quickly nodded and took Nasir’s hand in his own. He quickly led the way down to the ludus, easily evading the guards, who were half drunk on wine already.

Most of the men were up in the villa, so the ludus halls were empty as they traversed them, to what Nasir assumed was Agron’s cell.

Perhaps it was the wine that was making him bold, but he wouldn’t allow him to second guess himself now. He pushed Agron up against the wall, and claimed the gladiators lips, his tongue searching for entry. Agron quickly granted it, kissing him deeply, pushing one of his strong legs between Nasir’s thighs.

Nasir pushed up against Agron more, wanting more.

Agron wrapped an arm around his slim waist, and hoisted him up. Nasir clenched his thighs tightly around Agron’s hips, as Agron made his way toward his cell.

As soon as the door banged shut behind them, Agron had Nasir pushed up against the wall, his hands working at the cloth tied around his waist and called clothing. It was easily removed and tossed aside, leaving him naked. Nasir’s hands worked at the cloth subligaria, undoing the many knots that held it together, and pushing the offending material away. He yanked at the arm guard Agron had on as well, undoing the buckle and letting it fall to the floor with a loud clang.

Fucking adornments they had to wear when they were in the appearance of adoring crowd. Nasir hated them. They prevented him from getting at all that skin faster.

Agron rolled his hips against Nasirs, their cocks sliding together. Nasir gasped at the contact, and Agron swallowed it, greedy for more sounds from him. His arms were wrapped tightly around Agron’s shoulders; he could feel the muscles rippling underneath his fingers.

Agron pushed against Nasir more, one of his thick arms locked around his waist, while the other disappeared between the Syrians legs, searching.

Nasir gasped as the German’s fingers brushed over his hole, the muscle tightening as a finger gently prodded at it. Nasir threw his head back, and Agron pressed biting kisses to his exposed neck, carefully working one long finger up inside of him. It was clever and gentle, rubbing at the smooth walls inside of him.

“Fuck,” Nasir muttered, grabbing a hold of Agron’s hair and pulling him back into a searing kiss.

Agron carefully worked another finger up inside of him, gently stretching him, ever careful since he had no oil to ease the way. All he would have was his spit.

Nasir as growing more demanding, rolling his body down to take Agron’s fingers deeper, trying to get Agron to touch the spot that would send him spiraling into pleasure. But Agron pulled his fingers out, laughing at the glare he received from Nasir. He kissed Nasir gently, and then spit in his hand, coating his cock with it.

He spit in his hand again, and worked his fingers back up inside of Nasir, spreading the spit and praying it would be enough to ease the way for him. While Agron could be cruel if he wanted to, he would not be to Nasir. He wanted Nasir to _enjoy_ this.

He removed his fingers once more, but before Nasir could glare at him, he positioned himself, putting the tip of his cock to Nasir’s hole. He could feel the fluid from his cock mixing with the spit, and gently pressed into Nasir, knowing it would ease his way.

Nasir let out a deep and guttural moan as Agron slowly pushed up into him, inch by inch, until he was completely sheathed in him.

Agron buried his face in Nasir’s neck, just breathing the man in. He was so fucking intoxicating, and so tight around him. Agron feared he would be undone by that alone, but he wouldn’t let himself come just yet.

He slowly pulled out; starting a slow lazy rhythm, but Nasir was having none of it. He rolled his body down, trying to take Agron in deeper and faster.

Agron happily obliged, pounding his cock into the Syrians tight ass, Nasir’s hands gripping hard at his shoulders, his nails digging in so hard it would surely leave marks for days to come.

Still using one arm to hold Nasir up, he took Nasir’s cock in hand, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Nasir let out another moan, tightening his thighs around Agron, and his ass around Agron’s cock.

Agron let out a moan at the feeling; desperately trying to concentrate, lest he let himself come to early. He fingered Nasir’s cock, letting it slip over the slit, spreading the fluid gathered at the tip over it. He briefly looked down, admiring Nasir’s smoky cock, flushed with blood, and heavy for _him_. He smiled, letting his fingers gently trail over it, from the tip to his base, his fingers briefly touching the soft dark curls, before he took Nasir’s cock and began fisting it again.

Nasir groaned, knowing his release wasn’t far off. He could feel the heat rising in him. In his back, in his cock, and his ass. He didn’t want to let go yet, but he couldn’t even form a coherent thought. Not with how Agron was pounding in him, feeling so right.

Agron smiled, and bumped his forehead against Nasir’s. “Release, and I will follow.”

Nasir whimpered and spilled his seed all over Agron’s hand with a loud cry. His ass clenched around Agron’s cock, and Agron let go, letting Nasir milk him for every drop he had.

They slid down the rough stone wall, completely drained in every sense of the word. Agron lay back, pulling Nasir down on his chest, his cock still in Nasir’s ass. Their bodies hummed together, Nasir’s seed sliding down Agron’s chest, mixing with their combined sweat.

“Why can’t this fucking festival last forever?” Agron muttered, and Nasir laughed, pressing a kiss to the scar over Agron’s heart.

“I could gladly spend the rest of my days like this,” Nasir murmured, tracing the raised tissue with his finger tips. Agron took his hands, intertwining their fingers, and gently kissing Nasir’s fingers.

They both smiled, and Nasir pulled himself up along Agron’s chest, the German’s cock sliding out of him with a wet sucking sound. They both whimpered at the loss of the connection, but they kissed again, making up for it slightly.

They were quiet for a minute, and Nasir looked up at Agron, finding those green orbs completely focused on him. He was debating something mentally, that much Nasir knew. He waited patiently, not really in any hurry at all. Besides he could use the time to greedily explore Agron’s body, running his fingers over every muscle and committing it to memory.

“What…” Nasir looked back up at Agron, “What if I told you I could free us?”

Nasir sat up on Agron’s chest and looked down at him. That was a dangerous promise to make. Barca had once made the same promise to Pietros, only for Barca to break it, and leave Pietros as the mercy of the gladiators.

“You can’t,” Nasir said firmly, wanting to believe his own lie. “I am a slave, and you are a gladiator. The price of your freedom will be substantial, and while I am worth nothing, it would take you years to save that much coin.”

“I do not speak of coin, Nasir.” Agron looked around carefully, and gently tugged Nasir back down to him. “I speak of rebellion-“

Nasir quickly covered Agron’s mouth with his hand, terrified. “Do not speak of such things? It is dangerous!”

Agron removed Nasir’s hand, and shook his head. “Spartacus speaks of it as well. We all do.”

Nasir gave Agron a sharp look. “Do you not realize what will happen if you fail?”

Agron shook his head. “What do you mean?”

“We will _all_ be put to _death_ ,” Nasir hissed. “Every gladiator to the lowest slave in the house. We will all _die_.”

“For the actions of a few?”

“It is Roman Law, you fucking idiot. If one slave spills the blood of his master, all will be put to death.”

Agron let out a heavy sigh, and tightened his arms around Nasir. “And what if I could promise we would succeed?”

Nasir growled dangerously. “You cannot.”

“But what if I could? Would you come with me? Leave this land far behind; travel beyond the Roman’s reach, and live as free men? Then would you?”

Agron was looking at him intently, and Nasir could see nothing but honesty in those eyes. He realized at that moment he was breathing quickly, his terror almost overcoming him.

He closed his eyes, and laid his head down on Agron’s chest, needing a moment to think. He already knew his answer, but it was a dangerous one. What Agron was speaking of was dangerous. Twice before in Roman history, had slaves revolted against their masters. Each one had been ruthlessly suppressed, the survivors all killed in gruesome and extremely painful ways.

But freedom? To not have to bow and scrape to live? It was something completely foreign to him, but at the same time, something he wanted with all of his heart.

“Yes,” he whispered softly, sealing their fate.

 


	14. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Nasir breaking up with Agron cuz he thinks Agron cheat on him, but then finds out that Castus planned the hole scam, and at the end Nagron get back together from sweetyalo666

Nasir slid bonelessy down his bedroom door, tears running down his face. He knew it had been to good to be true. To find someone that truly loved him.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, the tears pouring hot and fast down hi face. He didn’t try to stop them.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. All of his boyfriends grew tired of him in the end. He should have realized Agron would be no different. He cried out, thinking how foolish he had been, to ever believe he had found love.

He couldn’t believe this had happened. He’d been cheated on before yes, but it hurt so much more this time. And it was with fucking Castus.

He knew their had been something wrong with that man. He hadn’t even given it at thought at first, not until Castus’ friends had said something to him, about Agron coming over for long periods of time.

Nasir hadn’t wanted to belive it, but the past few weeks, Agron had been secretive. Disappearing for long periods of time, not answering his texts or phone calls, and avoiding his questions when he got home. He just told Nasir that he had been busy running errands.

Nasir had started to grow nervous, not wanting to see the signs that were in front of him. But that had all changed today. He’d seen Agron. He’d seen him talking and laughing with Castus, with that smile that was only for him.

It had broken something in him, to see the man he loved, falling in love with another.

He’d left immiedetly, trying uselessly to fight the tears he knew were coming.

Now he was sitting in his apartment all alone, with no one to comfort him and no one to love him.

~~*~~

Naevia came over the next morning, letting herself in with her spare key. She found Nasir curled up in his bed, his eyes red and bloodshot.

“Nasir? Honey what happened?” She kneeled in front of him, brushing his hair out of his face. She’d never seen him look so sad.

“It’s over,” Nasir croaked out, fresh tears pouring from his eyes.

“What’s over?”

“Me and…and Agron.” Nasir stuttered how, gripping at his pillow tighter. Saying it outloud broke his already shattered heart.

Naeiva looked at him sadly, and crawled into bed beside him, gathering her up in his arms. She knew how much it had taken Nasir to give Agron all of his trust. She’d seen exactly how many men had broken her best friends heart. She’d truly though Agron and him would have been perfect together.

“What happened?” She asked softly.

“He’s been secretive the past few weeks. I didn’t think anything of it, not until….until one of Castus’ friends said something to me. She told me how Agron was coming over, spending a lot of time at his house during the day. And then I saw them yesterday, at the party, and I just knew.”

He clung tightly to Naevia, crying into her shirt. She held him tightly, gently rocking him.

~~*~~

For three days, Nasir didn’t leave his bed. His phone must have gone off a thousand times, with texts and calls from Agron. He ignored them all, and to heartbroken to even try to answer them.

~~*~~

“Naevia please! Tell me what I did wrong? Nasir won’t answer any of my texts or calls and I don’t know what to do!”

Naevia glared at him. “That you don’t know what you did, speaks to exactly why Nasir is better off without you.”

Agron looked baffled. “W-what?! How could you say that? You know how much I love him!”

“Not enough to tell him the truth.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Agron howled.

“He knows about you and Castus, you fucking idiot. He saw you at the party! You weren’t exactly being sublte.”

Agron searched his brain for everything he knew, and he felt his stomach twist and turn as he realized what Naevia thought. “Nasir thinks I left him for Castus?”

“No, he thinks you were cheating on him, with that asshole.” Naevia glared harder at him.

Agron was so shocked he couldn’t even speak. He loved Nasir with all of his heart. He could never leave him. He couldn’t even imagine his life without Nasir.

Naevia started to walk away, and Agron quickly grabbed her hand. She ripped it out of Agron’s and snarled at him. “Don’t fucking touch me. Not after what you did to him.”

“Naeiva, please,” Agron begged. “Just let me explain. I swear it’s not what you think.”

Naeiva thought for a long moment, but finally nodded.

“I don’t know why Castus said that. I really don’t. I’ve _never_ hung out with him outside of work once. He’s a fucking tool. But his grandmother also owns one of the finest jewlery shops in the city, so I had to play nice.”

Naeivia looked confused. “What?”

“That’s why I was so secretive with him. I wasn’t cheating on him. I was…” Agron bit his lip. He was awful at explaining things. He reached into coat pocket, and pulled out the small box he had been carrying around with him for over a week now. “I was getting him this.”

He handed the box to Naevia, and she opened it, and gasped. Inside was a plain silver band, polished to shinning perfection. “You were going to propose?” Naevia asked quietly.

Agron nodded. “I am.” Naeiva smiled, noticing how he was speaking in the present tense. “But he won’t even talk to me.” His voice was so dejected, and Naevia did feel horrible for being to awful to Agron.

“I’ll help  you with that.”

~~*~~

Naevia quiety walked into Nasir’s room. He was sleeping fitfully, tears sliding down his face in his sleep. She smiled sadly and gently shook him awake. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” he croaked out, wiping his tears away.

“Agron want’s to see you,” she told him, not missing how Nasir’s body stiffened.

Nasir shook his head. “No,” he cried out, tears sliding down his face again. “I don’t want to see him. Ever again.”

Agron felt his own heart shatter, as he stood outside Nasir’s door.

“Shh…shhh…shhhh,” Naevia whispered. “Please just give him five minutes Nasir.”

“N-n-no,” Nasir said, not even trying to contain the despair in his voice.

Naevia gently cupped Nasir’s face, and he met her eyes slowly. His brown eyes were swimming in tears, and still so full of sadness.

“Please, Nasir,” Naevia pressed, “I’ll be right here the entire time if you want.”

Nasir took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Naevia waited patiently for him to decide.

A few minutes later, Nasir gave her an almost imperceptible nod, but it was there. She kissed Nasir’s forehead, and softly whispered, “I’ll be back in a minute okay?”

Nasir nodded, and he closed his eyes again before burying his face in his pillow. He tried to keep his breathing calm and even, desperately trying to keep control of himself.

He felt a warm hand on his back, and wanted so badly to flinch away from that touch, but he couldn’t. Even if the love behind the gesture was gone, he still so badly craved the illusion of comfort.

“Nasir?” Agron said softly. “Nasir, I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I never meant to put you through this.”

Nasir bit his lip, not trusting himself to say anything. He just wanted Agron to leave, and let him live his miserable life out alone.

“Nasir? _Schatz_ , can you please look at me?”

Nasir couldn’t handle it anymore. Not at the use of the pet name Agron had given him. “Don’t,” Nasir said quietly, his voice full of emotion.

“Nasir please, just look at me, and let me explain everything.”

“Don’t,” Nasir repeated, somewhat louder. “Just don’t.”

Agron reluctantly accepted that Nasir wouldn’t look at him. But then again, Agron thought he deserved it. After all, his own stupidity had caused Nasir all this heartache.

“I wasn’t cheating on you, Nasir.” He felt Nasir’s small body stiffen under his hand, and he gently rubbed his hand over Nasir’s back, trying to soothe the stiff muscles.

“I _hate_ Castus. You know that.”

“You gave him that smile. _My_ smile,” Nasir said thickly.

“And it was all an act, Nasir. That I can promise you,” Agron desperately defended. He quietly pulled the small box out of his coat pocket, and held it tightly in his hand. “His grandmother owns one of the best jewelry shops in the city. You know that.”

“So?”

Agron sighed. “Nasir please, open your eyes.”

Nasir shook his head, and Agron thumbed the tears away from Nasir’s eyes. Nasir flinched away from his touch, and Agron was sure he felt his heart die in his chest.

“Nasir, I love you. You know that I do, with all my heart. I wasn’t cheating on you Nasir.”

Nasir was shaking, trying to hold back his sobs.

Agron gently pried Nasir’s hand from his pillow, and put the box in his hand. Nasir’s hand automatically closed around it tightly, and he opened his eyes a second later.

They slowly focused on the black box, and Nasir sniffled. “What…….what’s this?”

Agron smiled at him sadly. “Open it and see.”

Nasir sniffled again, but slowly pushed himself up, and stared down at the box in his hands for a long moment.

Agron waited as patiently as he possibly could, still so terrified that he might lose Nasir forever.

Nasir finally opened it, and his eyes visibly widened, and the sadness was replaced by complete vulnerability.

“I-I don’t understand,” Nasir said softly. He was gripping the box so tightly his finger tips were white.

“That’s why I’ve been gone so much lately, Nasir. I was busy trying to pick out the perfect ring for you.”

Nasir finally looked at him, and Agron had never felt better. “Why?”

Agron smiled softly at him. “Because I love you,” he answered simply. “I meant to ask you on Christmas Eve, once we got back to my apartment after the party.”

Nasir looked back down to the ring, and he took a deep breath. Agron loved him. Truly loved him.

Agron gently cupped Nasir’s face, and pressed their foreheads together. “Nasir I love you with all of my heart.” Agron softly pressed his lips to Nasir’s, feeling the tears still running down Nasir’s face. It was several long moments before Nasir returned the kiss, but he did, and that was all that mattered to Agron.

“ _Schatz_ ,” Agron said softly. “Will you marry me?”

Nasir let out a sob, and threw himself into Agron’s arms, holding him tightly. He cried quietly for a long time, but Agron knew this time, they were tears of happiness.

When Nasir pulled back, Agron kissed the tears from his eyes, and took the box out of his hand. He pulled the ring out of the box and held it up to Nasir. “Forever,” Agron promised.

Nasir smiled as Agron slid the ring on his finger.

“Forever,” Nasir promised. 


	15. Oblivious Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re willing to add in other pairings, I’d love a little chapter where Duro collected a whole bunch of “smart” books in order to impress Auctus, despite having no intention of reading them… from anotheralexandros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I happily sail on the S.S. Ducky.  
> And this is in the Bookstore 'verse I created, a year after Nasir and Agron got together.  
> Auctus is a senior and Duro is a sophomore  
> Agron is a senior and Nasir is a junior

Agron has his arms wrapped around his waist, and Nasir was leaning back into him comfortably, trying to contain his laughter as Duro desperately tried to get his brother’s help.

“I’m telling you Duro, just be yourself. Don’t try to be some fake. You know how much he hates it,” Agron advised Duro, biting his lip trying not to laugh as well.

“What the fuck kind of advice is that? This is fucking Auctus! He’s all smart and shit. Like Nasir!”

He looked at Nasir, hoping that maybe he would make Duro’s point for him. “There’s no way you fell for Agron just by him being himself.”

Nasir snorted and shook his head. “Guess again moron.”

Duro groaned. “Fuckkkk.”

Agron and Nasir both chuckled, ignoring the glare Duro gave them both. This whole thing really was ridiculous. Duro had had a huge crush on Auctus ever since he’d started high school. Auctus had been untouchable though, since he’d been dating Barca for two and a half years, and was also an upper classman.

That had all ended over the summer, when they’d had quite a hard break-up. Now Duro thought he at least stood a chance trying to get Auctus’ attention, but he lacked the ability to do what he actually needed to.

“How do I just go up to him and start talking? He’s a fucking straight A student, works all the plays and musicals here, and is rumored to have some full ride to some frikin artsy school on the East Coast. How the fuck do I just approach _that_?!”

“By walking up to him and saying ‘hi’? Agron offered, kissing Nasir’s neck. “Not by getting all those books I know you can’t even comprehend and pretending you understand everything in them.”

“When the fuck does being yourself ever work?” Duro argued. Agron and Nasir shared a look and Duro chose to ignore them. “Don’t even. You two are probably the fucking exception. God damn love birds.”

Duro sulked off, and Nasir and Agron both howled with laughter.

“He really is completely oblivious to Auctus isn’t he?” Nasir observed, turning around in Agron’s arms and looking up at him.

Agron laughed and kissed him chastely, having to mentally remind himself that he was at school. He let go of Nasir, and reached into his locker for his math book. “I think it runs in the family,” he said with a small laugh. “We tend to fall for people we see as gods. Pretty hard for us mere mortals to get the courage to talk to a god.”

Nasir smiled shyly, and leaned against the locker. “And it also seems you grossly underestimate yourselves.”

Agron laughed. “I somehow managed to get you, so I’m happy.”

Nasir smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, which he was granted.

“So how long are you all going to continue this charade?” Nasir asked mischievously.

“For as long as it’s entertaining,” Agron answered. “He’s my baby brother. I’m pretty sure it’s in the older sibling’s handbook that if you can embarrass your younger sibling, you’re supposed to.”

Nasir laughed and rolled his eyes. He’d never been tempted to, but then again, his sister was only eleven, and still a long way off from high school.

“And it’s been a dull month. Gotta make your own entertainment sometimes,” Agron cheekily added.

Nasir gave him a look. “Dull?”

He saw the giant ‘oh shit’ wash over Agron’s face, as he tried to catch himself. “I didn’t mean like _that_!” He whispered shouted, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

While many people openly accepted them, they were both slightly worried how they would react to the knowledge of them sleeping together. Their friends all knew of course, but they just didn’t want it to be public knowledge. And Nasir was a private person, and wanted to keep that part of his life just between him and Agron, so of course Agron was completely willing to do that.

“I meant school wise it’s been dull!” Agron quickly explained. “No idiots getting suspended, no fights, no nothing! I had to make my own entertainment, if I’m expected to survive until Christmas break starts.”

Nasir let out a laugh, and Agron sulked. “You still owe me for that though,” Nasir told him, his eyes sweeping all over Agron’s body.

Agron eagerly nodded, and pulled Nasir back close to him. “Anything you want, baby.”

Nasir smiled coyly, and fiddled with the leather cords around Agron’s neck. “Anything?”

Agron nodded far too eagerly again, hating the fact they still had six more hours of school. “Can we ditch today? _Please_?” Agron practically begged.

Nasir shook his head. “Nope, you have a test in Animal Science today.”

“But that’s during second hour!” Agron quickly pointed out. “We could leave after? And I _know_ you don’t have any tests today!”

Nasir snickered. “I’ll think about it.” The bell rang signaling the beginning of classes, and he kissed Agron one last time. “Text me after you take your test and I’ll tell you my answer.”

Agron pouted, but nodded, completely failing to realize that Nasir had already made his decision.

~~*~~

Duro groaned as he stomped upstairs angrily. Agron was fucking dead. Nasir to if he was here.

Talking with Auctus had been a fucking disaster. Be yourself. What fucking bullshit. He’d sounded like a complete and total fucking idiot, and was pretty sure Auctus had only given his number out of sheer pity.

Duro had tried to save himself, by mentioning a few of the books he’d borrowed from Nasir’s insane library, but he’d only fucked himself over even more. Auctus had an almost insane insight into them, one that Duro hadn’t even been able to pretend to follow.

Fucking fuck fuck FUCK!

He wasn’t surprised to find Agron’s door shut and firmly locked. Good. He could bitch them both the fuck out. “Agron open this fucking door right now!” He hollered, banging on the door with his fist.

“A bit busy right now,” Agron yelled back, and he heard Nasir snicker.

“I don’t give a fucking rat’s ass!” If he wasn’t getting laid, neither were those two bastards. “Get your dick out of Nasir, and get the fuck out here!”

“’Fraid it’s the other way around,” Agron yelled, and Duro banged his head against the door. He hated his brother.

“I don’t give a fuck!” He heard the two bastards laugh again. “Fine! You fucking assholes! Nasir get your dick out of my brother’s ass, and the both of you get the fuck out here!”

“Give us a minute!” Agron said. Oh fuck no he wasn’t. “We’re almost done!”

He heard an ‘oomf’ and he hoped Nasir had smacked Agron. “The fuck did I do for that?” He heard Agron mutter.

“Would you two just get the fuck downstairs?!” Duro shouted one last time, and angrily stomped back downstairs, making a point of slamming the kitchen cabinets as he searched around for the hidden stash of soda.

Five fucking minutes later, Agron and Nasir sauntered downstairs, looking mighty pleased with themselves. “So what was so important that you had to interrupt us?” Agron asked with a laugh. The fucking bastard knew.

“You fucking knew everything would go wrong!” Duro yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the both of them. “I made a complete fucking idiot out of myself, thanks to your fucking advice! ‘Be yourself’. Do you have any idea how bad that fucking backfired on me?!”

Agron shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed two cokes out of the cabinet, handing one to Nasir. “I doubt it went _that_ bad Duro.”

Duro was fuming. “You…fucking….you…WELL IT FUCKING DID!!”

Nasir snorted as he took a sip of his coke, and Duro glared at him. “Well, what did you talk about?” Nasir asked, sitting on the kitchen counter.

Duro ran a hand over his dreads, and groaned. “I tried talking to him about just stuff. I don’t even know. But then I mentioned the books I got from you, and he just fucking blew me out of this century with how much he knew about them. I couldn’t even fucking keep up with him on it. Fucking symbolism and parallels and all that smart shit you guys get because you all took those stupid AP classes.”

“Maybe you should take it then,” Agron pointed out.

“Fuck you! I didn’t know he’d be fucking single when I signed up for classes last year! Him and Barca were in fucking heaven with each other at that point! I didn’t have a chance in fucking hell!”

Agron snorted, and shook his head. “Well what else happened?”

Duro crossed his arms, and sulked as he threw himself into one of the kitchen chairs. “Nothing. I tried to get away, and I’m pretty sure he gave me his number out of pity.”

Agron and Nasir couldn’t take it anymore and they both burst into howls of laughter.

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLES?”

Agron was laughing so hard no noise was coming out of his mouth, so Nasir tried to explain it to him. “You’re so oblivious aren’t you?”

Duro cocked his head, really confused.

“You don’t get it do you?” Nasir asked, trying to stop himself from laughing even harder.

“Apparently not,” Duro retorted.

“Auctus _never_ gives his number out. It took six months before he even gave it to me, and that was only because we were working on an art project together.”

Agron nodded in agreement, still laughing uncontrollably.

“From what I know, it took Auctus a whole year of hanging out with your brother and all of his friends before he even offered to give it to them. From what I’ve been told, they were all convinced Auctus didn’t even know what a cell phone was up to that point.”

“So?” Duro asked.

“ _So_ , Auctus had a fifteen minute conversation with you, and _gave you his fucking number_ you half-wit.”

Duro’s eyes noticeably widened, and Nasir rolled his eyes. “Now do you get it? Auctus _likes_ you. So stop acting like a moron, and fucking text or call him.”

Duro pulled his phone out of his pocket, and looked at it for a long moment.

“I think you have to unlock it if you want to text him,” Agron said helpfully. Duro threw the plastic duck sitting on the kitchen table at him.

Nasir hopped down from the kitchen counter, and took Agron’s hand. “Now that we have your obliviousness sorted out, we’ll leave you to it. And don’t fucking interrupt us again.” Nasir looked up at Agron, and smiled deviously. “Actually, text him and see if you can go hang out at _his_ house for a few hours.”

Agron laughed, and gathered Nasir up in his arms. “Who knows, he might actually get laid before he turns forty.”

“You can leave now,” Duro growled, slamming his face into the kitchen table. Agron and Nasir both laughed, and Agron picked Nasir up and threw him over his shoulders. “And fucking wait until you get to your damn room!” He shouted at their retreating backs.

He heard them laugh again, and slammed his forehead against the kitchen table again. He unlocked his phone, and before he lost the courage, he fired off a quick text to Auctus. He didn’t expect to get an answer, and especially didn’t expect to get one in less than ten seconds flat.

Duro smiled. _Want to be my saving grace? Agron and Nasir are banging the shit out of each other right now. I’d really rather not hear it. Again._

He waited anxiously for a reply. His phone vibrated a minute later. _Haha sure. Meet you at the library in fifteen?_

Duro groaned. The library? Not exactly what he had in mind. His phone vibrated again, and he opened the text.

_It’s the easiest way to get to my house, since I can’t explain directions for shit._

Duro smiled. _Okay. See you soon._

He grabbed his hoodie off the sofa, and laced on his boots, when his phone vibrated again. _Wear a jacket and not that beat up hoodie. It’s 10 degrees outside right now._

Duro stared blankly at the text for a minute. Auctus paid attention to what he wore?

_I am wearing a jacket_

_No you weren’t,_ was Auctus’ reply.

Duro rolled his eyes, but grabbed his winter coat out of the closet and shrugged the bulky thing on. 


	16. Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OR as cold sets in, they take to their beds earlier - more time for “sexyfun” from anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly their beds, but close enough ;)

“Agron!” Nasir whined, “Get back in here!”

Nasir was bundled up in the bed comforter, freezing his ass off on the couch.

Agron rolled his eyes, and strolled back into the room. “Babe, it’s not _that_ bad.”

Nasir snuggle deeper under the covers. “The powers been out all day, and the heat isn’t working. What do you mean ‘it’s not that bad’?”

Agron flopped down on the couch next to him, and cuddled close to Nasir. “Because it isn’t. They’re supposed to get it working by the end of the day.”

Nasir shook his head. “It’s freezing in this house.” He grabbed at Agron, and pulled him under the comforter. “And _you’re_ supposed to be keeping me warm.”

Agron laughed and pulled Nasir onto his chest. Nasir shoved his hands under Agron’s hoodie, greedy for the heat coming off of his body.

“I already have a plan for keeping you warm,” Agron purred into his hear, and Nasir looked up at him curiously.

“I’m listening.”

Agron smirked, his dimples showing full force. “If you want to find out, you will have to leave this couch.”

Nasir glared at Agron. “It’s freezing outside this couch.”

“Put on another hoodie then you lizard.”

“I’ve already got your best one on.”

Agron rolled his eyes, and got up off the couch. Nasir let out a sound of protest, but Agron ignored it, instead pulling Nasir out of the cocoon he’d made of the bed comforter and threw him over his shoulder.

“Agron! Put me down!”

“You wouldn’t move, so you brought this on yourself.”

Agron walked upstairs, and their room, a giant grin on his face the entire time. Nasir just groaned, and instead enjoyed the fantastic view of Agron’s ass that he currently had.

Agron plopped him down on the edge of the bed, right in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace.

Nasir watched the dancing flames for a moment, while Agron crossed his arms with a pleased smirk.

Agron sat down on the floor, and Nasir noticed the piles of blankets under him. Nasir quickly jumped off the bed and into Agron’s arms. He could feel the heat coming from the fire, and he had Agron’s heat at his back, warming him all over.

“When did you do this?” Nasir asked curiously.

“While you were busy complaining about how cold it was and refusing to leave the living room to help me.”

Nasir blushed and looked up at Agron. “My bad,” he said sheepishly. Agron laughed and kissed him softly.

“You warm now?” Agron asked him resting his chin on Nasir’s shoulder.

Nasir smiled to himself, leaning back more into Agron. “A little bit.”

Agron wrapped his arms more tightly around Nasir, and pulled him to lay back on all the blankets with him. He nuzzled Nasir’s neck, pressing light kisses to the soft skin. He pulled their favorite blanket over them both, and they snuggled close together.

They laid close together for hours, kissing lazily, just enjoying each other’s company.

They’d hadn’t realized how much they had missed each other, these past two weeks. With Christmas fast approaching, Nasir had been forced to pick up extra shifts at the bookstore he worked at, since they had extended their holiday hours, while Agron had been left to lounge about at home on his own, missing Nasir.

When the sun began to go down, neither one of them made a move to turn on the lights. Nasir because he didn’t want to leave the warmth of Agron, and Agron because he wanted to see Nasir in the glow of the firelight.

Nasir truly looked beautiful in it. His skin glowed warm in the firelight, the dancing flames reflecting in his beautiful brown eyes. Agron smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips. “You truly are the most beautiful person on this planet.”

He felt Nasir’s skin heat under his hand, and kissed him again.

Nasir smiled shyly and rolled himself on top of Agron, straddling his chest. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, smiling happily at his hunk of a boyfriend. “You love me too much.” Nasir said, his voice soft.

Agron crossed his arms behind his head, and shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Nasir. “Maybe. But that’s because you’re amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and you, and different, and sexy, and…”

Nasir laughed, and kissed Agron deeply, knowing he would go on forever if he didn’t stop him. He’d once done it for an hour straight.

Agron moved his hands to the backs of Nasir’s thighs, pulling him up higher on his chest, so that he could reach Nasir’s soft lips easier.

“You miss me?” Nasir asked him softly, and Agron looked at him like he’d just suggested they eat sushi for the next month straight.

“Of course I did! You have any idea how much this place sucks without you being here? And I’ve got no one to talk to either.”

“What do you mean you have no one to talk to? You and Duro text half the time, and he’s over he every other day.”

“I mean about the stuff _you_ talk about,” Agron pointed out. “Like your books and stuff.”

Nasir blushed. “I thought you got bored when I talk about my books and art? You always get really quiet when I do.”

Agron smiled softly at him. “I like listening to you talk about it. You sound so smart, and classy, and well...I like hearing what you like about them. All that insight you have into them. It’s amazing.”

Nasir felt his face heat up again.

“You should really do it more,” Agron said thoughtfully. “I really can listen to you talk about it for hours.”

“But you don’t really get to put any input into it. That’s not fair to you.”

“I get to listen to your gorgeous voice. I’m pretty sure I get the better deal actually.”

Nasir felt his face heat up even more, and it definitely wasn’t from the roaring fire.

~~*~~

Three hours later, they were lying naked in front of the fire, tangled up in the blankets. Nasir was asleep on Agron’s side, snoring softly. Agron was all smiles, as he brushed some of Nasir’s loose hair away from his sleeping face.

He pushed the blankets down a little further on Nasir, greedy to watch as the warm flames of the fire made his skin glow beautifully. He definitely wasn’t against the idea of the power staying out for a day or two right now, if this was how he got to keep Nasir warm.

The fire was cackling, a comforting sound to the raging blizzard still going on outside. Their entire room was dark, except for what the flames were illuminating. Which was mostly Nasir’s gorgeous dark skin.

Agron nuzzled his face into Nasir’s silky hair, and Nasir stirred slightly, mumbling something against the warm skin of Agron’s chest, as he reached blindly for the blanket again.

“You still cold?” Agron whispered playfully.

Nasir made a “un, uh” sound, and cuddled closer to Agron. “Stop moving the blanket though.”

Agron grinned, and kissed his hair. He held Nasir close and kissed him softly on his lips, his heart warming in his chest as Nasir smiled in his sleep.

He pulled the thick blankets fully over the both of them, and closed his eyes, letting Nasir’s soft breathing and the cackling of the fire lull him to sleep. 


	17. Migraine (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started out planning to write how their first kiss happened, and this happened instead.

Nasir knew he shouldn’t have worn his contacts today. He rubbed at his forehead, trying to ease the raging migraine he currently had.

At least next hour was AP Lit, which meant he got to see Agron. He rubbed at his head again as he walked in the door, and took his usual seat. He let his messenger bag drop to the floor, and put his head down on his cold desk. God could this thing just go _away_ already? He was supposed to spend the afternoon at Agron’s, working on the lit homework they’d been talking about a few days before. He wouldn’t be able to analyze or even comprehend anything for shit if this migraine was still going.

“You alright?” Agron asked him, quite concerned as he sat down in the desk next to him.

Nasir groaned and shook his head. “Headache.”

“Your contacts do it again?”

Nasir nodded.

“Do you have your glasses with you? Would that help if you took your contacts out? It should at least, right?”

Nasir let out a loud groan as the bell rang. “I do, but it’s too late. It’s already set in. It’ll take hours for it to go away, even if I do take my contacts out.”

Agron opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, an unfamiliar teacher strolled in and immediately proceeded to put a movie on the projector for them. Good, they had a sub. The lights got turned off, and Agron hoped it would help Nasir’s headache a little bit.

“You want me to take you home?” Agron asked him quietly, keeping his voice low just in case it was one of the bitchy subs.

Nasir shook his head. “No one’s home right now. And my mom will freak if I leave school right now.”

“She’ll get mad if you leave school, even if you’re sick?”

Nasir shook his head again. “No, but-.”

“Then I’m taking you home. It’s not hard to call yourself out, and I’ll do that for you.” Agron stood up, and disappeared from Nasir’s periphery for a few minutes. When he got back, Agron picked up both of their backpacks, and nudged his arm. “Come on. We’re leaving.”

Nasir didn’t even question why, just standing up and following Agron out of the classroom. They made a quick stop at both of their lockers, grabbing their coats, and then headed out. The bright sun hit his eyes, and forced him to look away. Agron wrapped an arm around his waist, and led him to where his truck was parked. He helped Nasir into the passenger seat, and then handed him a spare pair of his sunglasses.

Agron left the radio off, and they drove in silence back to Nasir’s house. Nasir wasn’t even sure how, but somehow he was in his room, sitting on his bed while Agron dropped his backpack on the floor next to his desk. “You want an icepack for your head or something? Some ibuprofen?”

“Please,” Nasir said gratefully. “There should be some ibuprofen on my sink counter. Don’t think I’ll need the icepack.”

Agron nodded. “Okay. You have any Gatorade?”

Nasir shook his head again, and it made his migraine worse. Agron shuffled around in his backpack for a minute, and pulled out a full thing of red Gatorade.

“Drink all of that. It’ll help,” Agron instructed him as he went into Nasir’s bathroom to get the ibuprofen. Nasir weakly got up and got his glasses out of his backpack. He quickly took his contacts out, and didn’t bother to even put his glasses on. He just sat back down on his bed, praying for death.

Agron returned a minute later, and gave Nasir two of the pills from the bottle.  Nasir muttered out a weak ‘thank you’ and downed them with half the bottle of Gatorade. He laid down and curled up on his bed, burying his face in his pillow, blocking out most of the light. Agron pulled the covers over him, gently tucking him in.

He expected Agron to leave, but was surprised when he didn’t hear Agron move. “You want me to stay?” Agron asked him softly.

“You don’t have to,” he mumbled, hoping that Agron would. He didn’t want to be on his own. His mom and sister weren’t supposed to be home for another four hours or so.

“I want to,” Agron told him. Nasir expected Agron to make himself comfortable on his floor or something, but he surprised Nasir even more by lying down next to him on his bed, on top of the covers.

Nasir blushed and looked up at Agron, but Agron just smiled at him. “Get some sleep. It’ll help.”

Nasir yawned, and closed his eyes as Agron wrapped an arm around him.

~~*~~

The rumbling of the garage door opening woke Nasir up. His head was still hurting, but definitely not as bad as before. Agron was asleep next to him as well and Nasir smiled as he watched him for a second. Agron looked so peaceful in his sleep.

He heard his sister shriek as she ran through the door, her usual greeting when she got home from school. Nasir groaned slightly, waking Agron up.

Agron rubbed his eyes, muttering. “You feelin’ better?”

Nasir gave a small nod, wanting to go back to sleep. “Little bit. We should probably go downstairs, before my mom comes up here.”

Agron nodded, and rolled out of Nasir’s bed. He stretched as he stood up, and then offered Nasir his hand, helping him stand.

Nasir led the way downstairs and into the kitchen, where he knew his mom would be. She looked up as they walked in, giving them both a curious look.

“Hey mom,” Nasir said tiredly. “This is Agron. Agron this is my mom.”

Agron smiled, and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Nasir flicked his eyes back to his mom, and was relieved to see her smiling. “Hello Agron. It’s nice to meet you to.”

Agron’s smile widened and he looked at Nasir. Nasir looked back at his mom, and quickly explained. “Agron drove me home from school earlier. My migraine was bad.”

“I insisted really,” Agron quickly said. “And it was the last day of classes anyway.”

His mom smiled softly at Agron. “Well thank you for that.” She looked at Nasir, and took his face in her hands. “You feeling better honey?”

Nasir shrugged his shoulders slightly, “A little bit. It’s still hurts like hell.” She gave him a look, and Nasir muttered, “Sorry.”

His mom nodded, and pointed to the stools at the kitchen counter. “Sit and I’ll make you both some tea.”

Nasir put his face in his arms as they sat at the kitchen counter, and Agron smiled at him. “At least school’s out right now. No more homework except for that stupid lit stuff.”

Nasir let out a snort. “Yeah. Too bad we couldn’t get a head start on it today.”

Agron laughed. “We’ve got two weeks to get a head start on it. We’ll get to it eventually.”

His mom put two steaming mugs in front of them and Nasir gratefully took his in his hands, letting it warm him up. He took a small sip, the warm tea somehow soothing his headache a bit more.

His sister ran into the kitchen, and climbed up on the kitchen counter, sitting next to Nasir. She made grabby hands at her own cup of tea, and looked at Agron curiously. Agron smiled at her and kindly said, “Hello.”

“Hi!” She chirped back. “Who are you?” Nasir wasn’t even surprised. She was nothing if not blunt. She could probably rival Agron in all honestly.

Agron laughed. “Agron. What’s yours?”

“Nadia,” she quickly answered. “Are you Nazir’s friend?”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “She’s ten, but still can’t say my name right.”

Agron snorted, and whispered, “It took Duro until he was nine to get mine right.” He looked up at Nadia, and spoke to her. “I am Nasir’s friend. We have class together.”

“Gym?” She guessed.

They both snorted this time. Agron was exempt from gym classes, considering he was on all the sports teams, and Nasir pretty much just tried to get by in it. He wasn’t out of shape in the least, but it still was far from his favorite class. Although it was a logical guess, considering just how in shape Agron was.

“AP Lit,” Nasir corrected.

“Nadia,” his mom interrupted. “Let them be.” She looked at the clock on the kitchen stove, “And isn’t Spongebob about to start right now?”

Nadia was gone in the blink of an eye, and Agron laughed quietly. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he unlocked it to look at the text. It was from Duro, asking where he was.

“Nasir, why don’t you go back upstairs and get some more sleep?” Nasir looked up at his mom, and she was smiling softly at him. “Go on honey, I know how bad your headaches get.”

He smiled gratefully at his mom, and then looked at Agron. “You have to go?”

Agron sighed. “Yeah. Duro’s wondering where I am, which means my mom isn’t far behind.”

Nasir nodded reluctantly. “Thanks for everything today.”

Agron smiled at Nasir softly. “Of course.” He got up, and smiled at his mom. “Thank you for the tea. It was lovely.”

“You’re welcome.” She looked at her son, giving him a coy smile, before looking back at Agron. “Feel free to come over any time.”

Nasir blushed, and gave his a mom a ‘shut up!’ look that was completely ignored.

Agron grinned at Nasir’s mom. “Thank you.” He looked happily at Nasir. “Text me later if you feel up to it. We’ll figure out when we can work on that book.”

Nasir smiled. “Okay.”

With that Agron left, and his mom smiled at him, leaning forward on the kitchen counter. “So.”

Nasir tried to play dumb, even though his smile was giving him away. “So?”

“So,” she rolled her eyes. “What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing,” Nasir said innocently.

She gave him a ‘bullshit’ look. “And you know I’m not buying that.” Nasir blushed, but didn’t say anything more. His mom let out a small laugh, and came around the kitchen counter and kissed the top of his head. “You have our support, you know that.” He smiled up at him mom, and she smiled warmly in return. “Now go get some sleep.”

Nasir nodded and picked up his half empty mug, before walking upstairs slowly. He crawled back under the covers, and smiled to himself when he smelled Agron on his sheets. 


	18. New Years (Shark Bait)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharkbait New Years for antiquecompass (rivlee)

“Happy New Year Shark Bait,” Crixus cheerfully greeted Agron.

“NASIR!!”

Nasir didn’t even leave the kitchen. “It’s New Year’s babe. Let it go.”

“But he’s being an asshole!”

“Agron,” Naevia warned, as Emma giggled and squirmed free of her mother and ran into the kitchen. “For the thousandth time, watch your damn language around her.”

“I do watch it around her!” Agron defended. “ _He’s_ just being an ass!”

Crixus just snickered and dropped the pile of presents he was carrying next to the tree. “Shark Bait.”

Agron turned to Naevia and pointed an accusing finger at Crixus. “See?” He whined. “His fault, not mine!”

Naevia rolled her eyes at the two grown men in front of her. “Crixus…”

Crixus was instantly behind her, wrapping her up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Love you babe.”

Agron rolled his eye and stomped into the kitchen. Emma was sitting on the counter, licking the bowl that five minutes ago had held a very generous amount of cookie dough. “What, you didn’t save any for me?” Agron looked at Nasir with pleading eyes.

Nasir smiled, and pointed to a small bowl with a large hunk of cookie dough in it. “All yours baby.”

Agron smiled as he scooped up the bowl and stood next to Emma, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, while holding the bowl out of reach of her little hands. She was a notorious cookie dough thief. Crixus and Naevia walked in behind him, Naevia sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, while Crixus got out a bottle of wine, and poured Naevia a glass.

She smiled as she accepted it and then Crixus poured himself and Nasir a glass as well. Emma tried to grab at the glass as Crixus handed it to Nasir, but he easily held it out of her reach. “Nope, that’s for grownups only,” he chided her. She stuck out her lower lip, sulking at her father denying her something. Usually he gave her whatever she wanted.

“But I’m a big girl!” She tried.

Nasir shook his head. “Don’t worry sweetie, we have something for you to drink instead.” He smiled at Agron, and Agron opened the fridge to get out the sparkling grape juice they’d gotten just for her. She giggled happily, as Agron got out a plastic wine goblet and poured some of the juice into it.

He handed it to her with a smile and she took a dainty sip of it, giving her daddy an imperious look. “This is just for me.”

“What’s just for you?” Gannicus asked as he strolled into the kitchen, dropping a shopping bag full of chips and dip on the counter. Saxa was right behind him, with a bag full of vodka, orange juice, and gin. Emma giggled again as Gannicus picked her up and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

“That pretty bottle of juice!” She exclaimed, pointing to the decorated bottle on the counter, next to Agron’s hand.

“What is it?” He asked curiously.

“Sparkling grape juice,” Naevia told him. “Make sure it doesn’t get mixed up with anything.”

Gannicus gave her an insulted look. “I would never!”

Naevia rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway, giving Agron a grateful smile when he put the bottle of juice in the fridge, where it was sure not to get mixed up with anything. Gannicus gave them both a dirty look, bounced Emma on his hip, and then handed her off to Saxa.

Saxa kissed her as well, and stole a sip of her juice. “And how is my favorite niece doing today?”

Emma smiled and hugged Saxa. ‘I’m your _only_ niece Aunt Saxa.”

“You’d still be my favorite,” Saxa argued, smiling fondly at the little girl.

Emma giggled again, and wiggled free of her aunts arms, and ran into the living room, where no doubt the pile of present’s had grown incredibly large. They were all notorious for spoiling Emma, since they had all yet to have children, and she really was the sweetest little girl their ever was.

They all laughed and smiled as they heard her squeal of delight, but she knew better than to touch them. They had dinner to eat first, and then they would open presents, since they knew she would not last until midnight.

It was tradition for them to spend Christmas Eve and Day with their families, so they all took turns hosting New Years, and celebrating Christmas then.

They could hear her shaking some of the boxes, but they were all one step ahead of her. Every single one had been stuffed with tissue paper, preventing any noise from coming from them. They could practically see the glare she was giving the presents, even though she was in the other room.

Gannicus poured himself a glass of wine, while Saxa helped herself to a shot of vodka. “So where’s Duro?” Saxa asked.

“Probably banging Diona again,” Nasir answered, and Naevia snorted.

Agron rolled his eyes. “Give him a break. He’s been after her for months, and they’ve only been together for a month now.”

Crixus snorted. “He’s brining Diona to one of our parties after only being together for a month? Is he stupid?”

Agron and Saxa shared a look. It _was_ possible. Or he was just _that_ in love. Agron shrugged his shoulders. “Eh…give him a break. She’s already met all of us. Now she just gets to see us all at once.”

Emma squealed and they heard Duro greet her with a warm laugh. “Hey Emma! You ready to open your presents yet?”

“DURO!” They all shouted, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Duro came walking in, Emma hanging onto his back, with Diona smiling fondly at the both of them. “Whaaa?”

“Can we open the presents?!” Emma squealed right in Duro’s ear. He winced and they all gave him a satisfied look.

“Not yet Emma. Dinner first,” Naevia reminded her.

Emma sulked and jumped off Duro’s back. “Fine. Can you put on ‘Nemo’ for me then?”

Crixus, Gannicus, and Saxa all burst into howls of laughter and Agron put his face in his hands. Why hadn’t he burned that god damn DVD yet?

“Go ahead Shark Bait,” Gannicus eventually got out. Agron angrily glared at all of them.

“I hate you bastards.”

They only laughed louder, and he looked to Nasir for help. Even he was chuckling a little. Bastard. Nasir slid the last tray of cookies into the oven and then came over to wrap his arms around Agron’s waist. “It’s just a movie.” He smiled widely up at Agron, but Agron just pouted at him.

“They’re being mean,” he whined, sticking his tongue out at the three idiots still laughing at him.

“ _You’re_ the one that got attacked by a shark.”

“ _You’re_ the one who started this ‘Nemo’ crap to begin with.”

Nasir gave him a look, and then pointed an accusing finger at Saxa. “Correction: _she’s_ the one who started the Shark Bait crap, not me.”

Saxa laughed louder and planted a kiss on Agron’s cheek. “Which I happily take the blame for.” She smiled deviously at Agron. “Shark Bait!”

Agron stamped his foot and snarled. “I hate you all.”

Emma tugged on Agron’s shirt. “Please Uncle Agron? I want to watch the fishies.”

God damn _why_ did she have to be so adorable?

“Okay, I’m coming.” He picked Emma up bouncing her on his hip and walking into the living room. He ignored the suspiciously place stuffed Nemo fish that hadn’t been in the tree before and somehow managed to maneuver himself around the mountain of presents now dominating the living room floor to get ‘Nemo’ off the shelf.

He popped it into the player and set her down on the couch. She was grinning widely and bouncing in place before the movie even began. He’d never understand her obsession with it.

~~*~~

Four hours later Emma was running around the living room, jumping over the many piles of wrapping paper, bows, and ribbon. She’d ripped into all of her presents, squealing and giggling with delight with each new one and currently on a huge sugar high from the many cookies she’d somehow managed to sneak when they weren’t looking.

She launched herself onto Duro, wrapping her arms around him in a giant hug. Duro and Diona both smiled as Duro hugged her back.

“I think you’ve had too many cookies,” Duro told her and she pulled back scandalized.

“No I haven’t!” And then she ran off to the kitchen. No one had the energy to try and grab her. 


	19. Nasir's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey…can we get a story of Nagron spending the holiday with Nasir’s family? I think that could be angsty, funny , and all sorts of fun worth reading. from remnantsofnonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly angsty, angtsy but I did get some in.

“Babe put on a smile? We’re almost there.” Nasir couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at his sulking boyfriend.

“I’m trying, but this is weird. They don’t like me.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “For the last time, they like you. They’re just still trying to get used to this is all. You’re the first person I’ve ever brought home to meet the family.”

Agron let out a sigh, reminding himself that this was probably stressing out Nasir a little bit as well. His family was pretty traditional and they were still adjusting to the fact that their son was gay. They weren’t hostile about it in anyway, it was just something different that they were doing their best to embrace. Agron had met Nasir’s family before, albeit it had been awkward, but Agron could see that they were trying, so he didn’t judge them for it.

Nasir took Agron’s hand and squeezed it. “It’ll be fine love. Mom and Dad love you, same with my brother and younger sisters. They’ll be there for us. You’re just meeting the rest of my family.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Agron muttered.

“Agron relax, okay? It’s just my grandparents, a few aunts, uncles, and cousins. It’ll be fine. I _promise_.”

Agron nodded again, not entirely convinced. “Okay.”

Nasir smiled softly at Agron. “It’ll be just like spending Christmas with your family, just without some of the drunken shenanigans.”

“Some?” Agron questioned.

“Some,” Nasir affirmed. “I have a brother and two sisters. You think we didn’t do stupid shit while our parents were busy with our grandparents and crap? There’s a reason we’re not allowed to have candles in the house around Christmas anymore.”

Agron visibly lit up. “ _Please_ tell me you set the Christmas tree on fire.”

“ _I_ didn’t. My _brother_ did. I was the one laughing my ass off while he tried to explain himself to my mom and grandmother. Best. Christmas. Ever.”

Agron roared with laughter in the passenger seat and Nasir smiled at having distracted Agron successfully.

~~*~~

Nasir was right. He had been worried for nothing. It had still been a little bit awkward, with Nasir introducing him as his boyfriend to his grandparents and a few aunts and uncles, but other than that they seemed to open him with open arms.

It might have been a little easier since they were all helping themselves to plenty of wine, but still, it was nowhere near as awkward as he’d originally thought it would be.

And Nasir had been right about his family almost causing as much drunken shenanigans as his own. Nasir’s two sisters were nowhere to be found, and neither were a few of his cousins. His family wasn’t exactly strict on the whole ‘no-alcohol-before-21-crap’ but they did try to limit their intake somewhat.

Nasir had whispered that before he and his brother turned 21, they had always managed to find a way to sneak some alcohol away from the main celebrations while everyone else was busy talking. It wasn’t exactly hard, but they still didn’t want to get caught. He’d seen them making off with some earlier and he’d whispered to Agron that the drunken idiocy would probably start soon.

An hour later both Agron and Nasir were laughing their asses off at the spectacle in front of them. His idiot cousins had to be the biggest lightweights in the world. One of them was hanging off the giant tree in the backyard, wrapped up in Christmas lights, a giant drunken dopey grin on his face. Another one was lying on the ground underneath the tree, grumbling and bitching about having fallen out of said tree.

Apparently his sisters had put the idea into their heads to decorate the tree, since it looked all sad and alone, while all other the pine trees in the backyard were decorated with lights and ornaments.

Nasir’s mom and grandmother had their faces in their hands, shaking their heads. His father and uncles were roaring with laughter as well, one of his uncles laughing as he used some shears to cut the lights loose. The cousin hanging from the tree fell into the snow with a ‘thump’ and they all just laughed harder as they were ushered inside and banished to the basement for the rest of the night.

“Oh my god we are having Christmas with your family every year from now on. Even me, Duro, and Saxa couldn’t cause this much trouble in one year,” Agron told Nasir, his arm wrapped around his waist.

“Can you imagine if we got both our families together?” Nasir asked with a laugh.

Agron blinked, and then burst into howls of laughter. “That would be the most epic Christmas ever. It’d make the news!”

Nasir laughed and kissed Agron softly on the lips. “Which is why that is never going to happen.”

Agron gave him a look. “Think again. Maybe in the summer or something though. Probably don’t want us all confined indoors.”

“We might have to ban alcohol though,” Nasir commented as he took a drink.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Agron countered.

Nasir laughed. “Okay. But we’ll have to limit them I think.”

Agron snorted into his drink. “That’ll work for all of ten minute maybe. It’ll be fun to see what shenanigans they all come up with.”

“Can you imagine any children we have? They’d have both our families’ knack for trouble. I’m not sure if I’m thrilled or terrified at the prospect.”

Agron laughed, took a drink, and then almost spit it out as Nasir’s words rang through his head again. “Wait, what?”

Nasir smiled and looked up at Agron. “What, you think you’re going to marry anyone but me?”

Agron just gaped for a minute and Nasir couldn’t help but let a small laugh out. “I’m keeping you forever if I have my way.”

Agron continued to gape, but Nasir knew it wasn’t a bad thing. Agron was rarely speechless, even when he was angry. He just continued to smile up at Agron, until he could form a proper thought again.

The only response Agron could think of was to hoist Nasir up and kiss him senseless.

 


	20. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Agron, Nasir, and their three daughters on Christmas Day.

Nasir and Agron were exhausted, having been up until almost three in the morning, wrapping presents and putting them under the Christmas tree. They had to take turns keeping lookout, since their three girls had a habit of waking up through the night and coming to check to see if Santa had come to visit yet.

It was always worth it though, when they burst into their room on Christmas morning, wearing their favorite pajamas and jumping on them, telling them that Santa had come. They wrapped their darling girls up in their arms, kissing them and wishing them a Merry Christmas. Agron picked up Nadja and Zada, balancing them each on a hip as he carried them downstairs, while Nasir had his arm over Katarina’s shoulders, and she had her arm wrapped around his waist. Nasir smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Nasir knew it would only be another few years before she would find out the truth about Santa and he wanted her to enjoy everything now while she could, before the magic disappeared forever.

All three girls squealed with delight at the pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree and they expectantly looked up at their fathers, waiting for the go-ahead signal. They grinned at each other.

“What do you think, Nasir? Breakfast first is what I’m thinking,” Agron teased.

Their three girls looked absolutely devastated as they looked at the both of them. “Wh-what?” They chimed together.

Nasir laughed and looked at the three pairs of pleading green eyes on him “Go ahead.”

They all squealed and in less than a heartbeat, they were tearing the paper off of their presents. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and pulled him back onto the couch with him, the two of them watching their girls with fond smiles. This was what Christmas was all about for them. Giving their beautiful daughters the best Christmas’ they could and watching them smile as they opened each new present, treating each one like it was the greatest treasure in the world.

Agron kissed Nasir’s neck, and Nasir grinned as he looked at Agron. “You think they can handle their last present?” He stage whispered. The girls pounced on the two of them.

“What present?” Katarina asked.

Agron and Nasir shared another look, and then Agron said, “Sit on the floor next to the tree and cover your eyes. If you peek you aren’t getting them.”

They instantly did as they were told, giggling as they covered their eyes. Nasir sat in front of them, making sure they couldn’t see, while Agron went back upstairs and into the spare bedroom that they had deemed off limits on Christmas Eve, on pain of telling Santa to skip over their house.

Nasir watched as Agron quietly walked downstairs, the three Maine Coon kittens being carefully held in his hands. One was a pretty silver grey color, another one almost pure white, and the third a brown and black combo. They had ribbons tied to their collars and all three of them looked ready to pounce out of Agron’s hands and into what was surely kitten heaven, with all of the paper and ribbons lying around.

Nasir awkwardly took the silver grey kitten out of Agron’s hands, and held it in front of Katarina while Agron held the white one in from of Zada and the brown black one in front of Nadja.

“Open your eyes,” Nasir told the girls.

They uncovered their eyes and he and Agron couldn’t help but laugh at the three sets of dumbfounded green blinking eyes. That lasted for all of about ten seconds though, as they grabbed the kittens out of their fathers’ hands and cuddled them with a shout of, “KITTIES!!”

Katarina petted hers affectionately, and looked at Nasir. “Why are they so big Baba?”

“Because they’re Maine Coon kittens. They’re a bit bigger than a normal house cat. We figured they’d be better for you girls.”

Katarina smiled and cuddled her kitten even more.

Zada was hugging hers tightly, burying her face in the kittens soft hair. “What are their names?”

“You get to name them,” Agron answered. “Once you do we’ll go get some name tags for them.”

An hour later each kitten had had at least five names, but they knew the girls would get their eventually. They’d barely let them out of their sights, as they played with their presents and twirled ribbon around for the kittens to chase around while Agron and Nasir worked on making one hell of a Christmas breakfast.

It consisted of about one hundred waffles, with bowls filled with sprinkles and powdered sugar sitting on the table next to them, along with some whip cream. “Breakfast is ready!” Agron loudly called out, and they both smiled as they heard the squeals come from the living room.

They girls ran in, their kittens in their arms once again. They tried to sit down at the kitchen table with them, but that was where Nasir drew the line. He shook his head at them. “Nope. No cats at the kitchen table. Put them down and let them run around for a minute.”

They blinked their puppy dog eyes at him, but Nasir was determined in this one thing. “Not going to work this time,” Nasir told them. “Put them down and come and eat breakfast. These waffles aren’t going to eat themselves you know.”

The pouted, but carefully put their kittens down on the floor before sitting at the kitchen table and proceeding to devour their weight in waffles and sugar.


	21. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's December 21st and I just couldn't resist

“Agron, for fucks sake let me sleep.”

Nasir had had a long and difficult shift at work and wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and sleep for the next few hours. Preferably with his boyfriend, but he had no problems kicking him out right now.

“Don’t be such a fun sucker, Nasir. What if the world ends today? You just gonna cockblock me like that?”

Nasir groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. He loved Agron to death and really wasn’t surprised the horny bastard would use this as an excuse for them to have sex. And normally Nasir would have been all on board but he really was exhausted.

“You have a hand. Go use it. I’m sleeping.”

He could practically feel the puppy dog eyes on him. “But that’s no fun,” Agron pouted.

“Well I just had the shift from Hell and I just want to sleep.”

“But what if the world does end?” Agron tried.

“The _only_ world that’s going to end today is _yours_ if you keep bugging me asshole.”

Nasir felt Agron lay down next to him and he held the pillow tighter over his head. If he saw those damn puppy dog eyes he was fucked. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and soft lips kissed the bare skin of his shoulder.

“Come on baby,” Agron practically purred into his ear. “You know I can make you feel better, better than _any_ nap will.”

Nasir hated the fact that Agron was right. God dammit.

“Let me sleep,” he told Agron.

He bit down on his lip when Agron actually listened him, releasing him and moving away for a moment. He bit down on it harder when Agron flipped him onto his back, and hoping the pillow would hide his gasp.

Agron’s hands wandered to his hips, toying with his sweatpants. “Agron, I thought I told you to go entertain yourself,” Nasir whimpered.

“You said that I have a hand, and to go use it. Well I am using it,” Agron replied, no doubt with his trademark shit eating grin.

God he loved how Agron found loopholes.

“Happy end of the world baby,” Agron said, before yanking down his sweatpants and putting his hand to good use.

If the world actually ended Nasir never would have noticed. 


	22. First Kiss (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir's first kiss in my bookstore 'verse

Nasir groaned and threw himself back on Agron’s bed.

Five hours.

Five damn hours.

Just to analyze three mother fucking chapters of Jane Eyre.

Agron groaned from where he was sitting on the floor, looking ready to chuck his laptop at the wall. “I hate her so much. I swear to god she’s not human. She’s some psycho demon from hell.”

Nasir snorted. “At least we’ve got it done.”

Agron groaned again, hit ‘save’ on his laptop and closed it. “It only took us five damn hours. Seriously it should not be this hard to analyze three chapters. Even Sparknotes was fucking useless to us.”

“It made things go a little faster,” Nasir pointed out.

“Barely,” Agron countered. “God if you hadn’t been here to help me I’d have spent my entire break working on this crap.”

Nasir blushed and smiled at Agron. “I don’t think it would have taken you _that_ long.”

Agron gave him a look.

“Okay, I helped speed things along a _little_.”

“A ‘ _little’_? You’re a genius at this stuff. I’m pretty sure if you’d been doing this yourself you’d have finished it like two hours ago.”

Nasir laughed, looking upside down at Agron. “Believe it or not, I’m the world’s worst procrastinator. I just have a superb gift of bull shitting and being able to do it right when it comes back to bite me in the ass.”

Agron laughed, his loud voice booming in the small room. “I give you plenty of credit for that then.”

Nasir grinned at Agron. “I’ve seen you do some good bull shitting before. Talking yourself out of that week’s worth of detention last month was some pretty impressive work if I may say so.”

Agron shook his head. “That wasn’t for me. Duro got himself that all those detentions. I just talked the dean out of it, telling him I would take care of Duro myself.”

Nasir looked at Agron quizzically. “What did you make your brother do?”

“Let’s just say I’m out of chores until the New Year hits.”

“You blackmailed him?”

“Blackmail, bribery, take your pick. I wanted out of chores and he didn’t want mom and dad to find out.” He grinned at Nasir and shook his head again. “It’s worth it. And he’s learning his lesson the hard way.”

Nasir let out a snort. “If you say so.”

Agron stood up and stretched his sore back. “This book will be the death of me,” he told Nasir dramatically.

Nasir rolled his eyes, and softly muttered, “Not if I have anything to do with it.”

“What was that?” Agron asked him, that damn grin on his face.

“Nothing,” Nasir quickly replied, feeling his skin heat up on his face.

Agron leaned over him, his hands planted firmly on the bed next to Nasir. “Nope. What did you say?”

“It was nothing,” Nasir said, meeting Agron’s piercing green eyes.

“And I call bull shit.”

“Prove that it’s not,” Nasir challenged.

“If you say so,” Agron said with a smirk, and before Nasir could even blink, Agron’s lips were gently pressed against his own, kissing him softly.

Holy fuck on a stick. Nasir was sure he’d died and gone to heaven.

Agron pulled back slightly, grinning down at Nasir. “Like I said. So what did you really say?”

Nasir was still trying to process what had just happened, so was incapable of anything but shrugging his shoulders.

“Do I have to kiss you again to get you to tell me?”

The ability to talk had somewhat returned to Nasir. “Doesn’t mean I’m telling you what I said.”

Agron grinned down at Nasir again. “I can live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many of you thought something else was going on at the beginning?


	23. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no idea where this came from.....

Agron smiled at Nasir as he walked into the hospital room. He was covered in warm blankets, still trying to recover from the hypothermia he’d almost died from two days before. The fear Agron had felt was still very raw at the moment, when he realized that Nasir had gone missing while on his daily run in the mountain paths. The worst had run through his mind and the worst had almost happened.

Crixus and Naevia had been the ones who’d found him, unconscious in the snow, in the middle of a raging blizzard. The search had been called off at that point, since the rescuers had deemed the weather to dangerous for them to continue, but none of them would stop. They knew that if Nasir was still alive, he would not survive the night if they didn’t find him in time.

It’d taken the doctors hours to get Nasir stable, trying to get his body temperature back up and keep it up.

Nasir only had a fuzzy idea of what had happened to him. He remembered running along his usual path, and glancing up for a moment to look at something that had moved in the trees above him. Everything after that was black for him. Nasir had speculated that maybe he’d slipped on some ice and fallen, but that was about it. The doctors had agreed with Nasir, and Agron could do nothing but growl that Nasir was never running on that path in winter again.

“What’s that?” Nasir asked around a yawn, brining out one hand to gesture to the thermos in Agron’s hands.

“Hot chocolate,” Agron answered with a smile. “The doctors said to keep you warm.”

Nasir smiled in return, as Agron set the thermos down and poured the hot, thick, dark liquid into two mugs he’d also brought with him, handing one to Nasir.

Nasir took it with both hands, blowing on it slightly. “Thank you,” he said, almost shyly. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he’d put Agron through and he felt a large amount of guilt for it, even though it wasn’t his fault. It was no one’s fault, Naevia had reminded him when he’d told her, but he still felt it either way.

Agron nodded, and sat down in his chair next to Nasir. “How you feeling?”

Nasir took a sip of his hot chocolate. Damn it was so good. Agron was the best at making it. “Still tired, but I can think clearly again. Or at least I think I am.”

Agron nodded again, before letting out a deep sigh. He looked out the hospital window, where snow was falling softly, the city quiet.

“It sucks that you have to spend Christmas here, instead of at home,” Agron told him, frowning at the snow.

Nasir gave Agron a sad smile and reached for his hand. Agron stared down at his hot chocolate, gripping the mug and Nasir’s hand tightly.

“Hey,” Nasir prompted. Agron briefly looked up at him, trying to smile. “There are worse things that could happen. And there will always be next Christmas.”

“There almost wasn’t a _this_ Christmas,” Agron growled.

“But there is a _this_ Christmas,” Nasir told him firmly, trying to stop his guilt from rising up again. “And I’ll be home soon enough, eh?”

“Still Nasir, it was so close-”

“But I’m fine, Agron. Still a little cold, but I’m fine-”

Agron interrupted him, giving Nasir a hard look. “Do NOT tell me you’re fine. You almost fucking died.”

“But I didn’t, thanks to all of you.”

“You never should have been out there,” Agron whispered. “Not on your own. It’s my fault this happened. If I’d just gone running with you, instead of sitting at home on my ass…”

Nasir squeezed Agron’s hand tightly, willing him to look at Nasir. “Agron this is not your fault. You had a headache and stayed home to nurse it. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that! We go running together almost every day and I’ve been fine every time I’ve ever gone out on my own. It was a freak accident. I slipped on some ice.”

“If I’d been there I would have caught you and this never would have happened.”

Nasir sat up, pushing some of the covers off of himself, putting his mug down on the wheely table, and grabbed Agron’s chin, forcing Agron to look at him. “Agron, for the last fucking time, this is _not_ your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. Just a freak accident.”

Agron looked at Nasir, not knowing what to do or feel right now.

Nasir tugged on Agron’s chin, pulling him closer. Agron complied, setting down his mug and lying in bed with Nasir. He pulled the blankets back up over Nasir, still concerned with him being cold.

“Agron stop this okay?” Nasir snuggled up against Agron, resting his head on Agron’s broad chest. “We’re both feeling guilty about this okay? Not just you. I’m feeling it to okay? For what I put you through. We’re both going to feel guilty about this either way and nothing we say is going to change the others mind. But you have to understand, that even if we feel guilty, this isn’t either one of our faults.”

Agron frowned and buried his face in Nasir’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “But I was so scared that’d I’d lost you forever.”

“I know,” Nasir murmured. “But you didn’t. I’m here and it’s Christmas. Can’t we just think about that?”

Agron smiled slightly into Nasir’s hair and held Nasir tightly in his arms. “Okay. Merry Christmas Nasir.”

Nasir groaned. “Don’t coddle me like that. Mean it you asshole.”

“I’m not coddling you.”

“Then lose the attitude asshole.”

Agron smiled and pulled back slightly to look at Nasir. “Merry Christmas Nasir, really.”

Nasir smiled softly and closed his eyes as he laid his head back down on Agron’s chest. “Merry Christmas Agron.”

 


	24. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron tries to open presents early, and Nasir, Naevia, and Diona are kinda assholeish.

“Hands off the presents Agron!” Nasir shouted from the kitchen and into the living room. Naevia snorted and Agron stomped in.

“But it’s _Christmas Eve_! This is when we’re supposed to open presents!”

Nasir shook his head. “Don’t even try that. You were sneaking around the ones I got you, which you get to open _tomorrow_.”

Agron crossed his arms and sulked. Naevia was trying to stifle her giggling behind the cookbook she was pretending to read from. “Just one?” Agron tried.

“Nope. Not a chance.”

“But, but-”

“Nope,” Nasir clarified.

Agron stomped out, complaining loudly to Duro who was sitting on the couch by the Christmas tree, eyeing his own presents. Diona was keeping an eye on him, knowing the two brothers were notorious for trying to open presents early.

Naevia shook her head, full out laughing, which gained her a small glare from Agron. “This is what you have to put up with every Christmas?”

“Christmas, his birthday, Valentine’s Day, anniversaries, you name it, he does it.”

“Seriously?” Naevia was a bit surprised. She knew Agron and Duro were like that, but she had no idea how bad.

“Seriously,” Nasir confirmed with a smile. “It’s ridiculous, but it does make things interesting. I’ve found dozens of hiding spots in this house and I know how to keep him guessing.” He looked at Agron, who was pouting on the couch next Duro, and then whispered. “And I’ve planted dummy presents before. His face is priceless every time.”

Naevia smirked, wondering why she hadn’t done that with Crixus before. “That is brilliant. So are those one’s under the tree dummy ones then?”

Nasir shook his head. “Nope, they’re real. But I’ve also wrapped them in about fifteen different layers of stuff so he won’t be able to do it quietly.”

Nasir nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“Can we open the presents now?” Duro asked from the couch, to antsy to sit still now. Nasir, Naevia, and Diona all snorted. They were all a bunch of children.

“Oh my god, just open them already,” Nasir said with a roll of his eyes. Agron and Duro leaped off the couch, and Crixus was suddenly in the living room as well, all three of them ripping open their presents and throwing the occasional smack at each other.

“Remind me again why we chose to date men who act like five year olds?” Diona called loudly from the couch, sipping her glass of wine.

Naevia shrugged her shoulders. “Can’t remember,” Naevia stated and then looked at Nasir.

He shrugged his shoulders as well and shook his head. “Me neither.”

Not even looking up from his presents, Duro said, “It’s because we’re amazing in bed and you love us to death. Don’t deny it.”

All three of them laughed at the idiots sitting on the floor. “If you thought we were with you for your skills in bed, you are sorely mistaken,” Naevia teased.

Agron, Duro, and Crixus all looked at them, slightly insulted. “Not funny,” Duro yelled out, as Diona roared with laughter on the couch.

“Merry Christmas assholes,” Nasir answered. 


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a lonely mood lately, so naturally that means I write romance just to torture myself.  
> So enjoy, and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!! =D

Nasir was lying on the couch, reading The Hobbit, when Agron flopped down on top of him with a giant grin.

“I have a present for you,” Agron told him, holding out a small square present to Nasir, and resting his chin on Nasir’s chest.

“I thought I opened all of my presents earlier?” Nasir questioned, giving Agron a look and flicking his eyes down to where Agron was currently crushing his book.

“You opened all of them but this one.”

Nasir rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. “I can see that.” He took the small present out of Agrons hand, and tried to sit up, but Agron wouldn’t budge.

“Open it!” Agron encouraged, trying to contain his excitement.

Ripping the paper away quickly, it revealed a simple black box, and Nasir felt his heart leap into his throat.

He slowly opened it, gasping as it revealed a simple silver band. He looked up at Agron and found the grin still on Agron’s face. “What…..what is this?”

Agron smirked, and took the ring out of the box and held it out to Nasir. “My cheesy and romantic way of asking you to marry me?”

Nasir laughed, wrapping his arms around Agron. “What took you so long?”

Agron shrugged and kissed Nasir. “What can I say? It takes a lot of balls to ask the man who is way out of your league to marry you.”

Nasir laughed again and Agron slipped the ring onto his finger. “You’re not gonna make me wait very long to actually marry you, right?”

Agron laughed and shook his head. “Not if Naevia has her way.”


End file.
